Blizzard
by AriannaK
Summary: Alot about predator and a human girl...getting down and dirty.
1. Part1 Blizzard

Blizzard ()~/

My heart was racing. Pounding. Frantic. My breath puffed out in a white cloud in the chilly air. The thick coat that kept me warm now restricted my movements. My blood was thick in my veins. My shoes sunk into the deep snow as I tried to escape. I was getting farther and farther from my house, and I knew that was a mistake, but I had little choice. The beast chasing after me was more deadly than anything I'd ever known. Smarter than any animal. Faster than my bundled up body. The wind stung my watering eyes as it corralled me away with spinning discs and lazes. I'd barely gotten a glimpse of the monster, barely escaped, and already my movements were slowing.  
Everything was white, a white blur, and to make things worse my killer was invisible. Only the weapons thrown at me and the snow sticking to its body momentarily gave it away. So as I gasped for breath and swirled around to scan for the hunter, I had really only surrendered. I couldn't tell if I had lost him or if he was hovering right in front of me. My lungs were raw and my muscles were heavy with exhaustion. But pinpoints of red eight foot from the ground gave me warning. I barely dodged the assault and a gaping hole was left in the ice and snow. Again I dodged the laser, and again; he had me dancing back and forth. Closer and closer the three red dots encroached on me. One last blast had me falling into the snow in tears. I was finished. I bowed my head, my long hair draping over my shoulders. But static and color erupted just in front of me and I couldn't resist the temptation of observing my murderer.  
It was not the abominable snow man. It was an alien.  
My jaw slowly dropped, my mouth forming a shocked O. A metal mask stared down at me with an unforgiving dominance that had me shaking. The mutant, reptile, alien thing made a wall of muscle in front of me. I knew instantly it wasn't a mindless animal, a savage monster. No. This alien had armor and gadgets and weapons-technology. He didn't come threw a worm hole like the video games I loved as a kid. I was no match for him. He seemed to know that too. His clawed hand reached out to grip my throat and he hauled to to me feet-nope, all the way off the ground. My hands shot out to his mottled reptile skin to try and ease the pressure off my neck. My tired legs dangled under me uselessly. A strange series of clicks, rather insect like, cascaded to my cold ears before he tossed me like a rag doll back into the snow. I hit with a twisting of my ankle and pain threw my hip as the snow bit into my face, so cold it burned. He advanced on me again; I could hear the compacting of the snow at his heavy footsteps and then there was a metallic slide. The deadly noise of a sword being drawn. I lifted my face to see two ragged edges blades now jutting out from one of his arm gauntlets. I let out a defeated whimper but rolled away as he tried to plunge it into me. Again he struck. I scrambled away, suddenly getting the feeling he was toying with me. Torturing me. But what could I do? I'd already lost my protective rifle early on. Snow is all that surrounded us. I didn't even have a stick...I felt like a pathetic woman. Pathetic and useless. The two sharp blades descended on me again and I rolled away, but this time the ice gave a deep crack noise. I froze, memories of my sister flooding in and how she had gone missing for hours only to be found in an underground ice cave not far from town. This was the only weapon I had. If it would only postpone my death, so be it. I had to hope. I had to try.  
I shakily stood to my feet, mittened hands balling into fists. The alien stared at me, his muscles tensing, ready. I ran at him like I was going to attack and his blades raised but I bounced up quickly and landed on the ice just out of his swinging range. Cracking. Pain in my ankle I had twisted, that made me drop to my knees, but nothing else. The alien tilted his masked head at me, probably thinking I was foolish. Well shit. I guess I was wrong about the cave.  
The alien stomped forward and raised his blades to end the hunt. To end my life. But the ice continued to crack, a line forming between us. The alien backed away, and that's when he fell backwards into a white void of snow and ice. I clamored up, a grin on my face, as my plan worked better than intended. And then the ice gave way under me as well.  
I was lucky I wasn't knocked out as my temple collided with the hard hunks of ice. It throbbed and stung, and bled down my cheek. My ankle was not so lucky. Twisted. Jumped on. And now smashed I don't think it was broken but it surely fucking hurt.  
Unlike the hole that was left when my little sister fell, our cave had somehow sealed us in with big slabs of blue ice. Actually, it sealed me in-but killed the alien. All I could see of him was one clawed pinky sticking out from the rubble of ice. So I was rid of the hunter, but stuck in a freezing cold cave. Wonderful. I just hoped the cave-in created enough of a dent on the surface that rescuers would notice. Until then, I wandered.  
It was a beautiful place to die, really. Low ceilings of smooth blue ice, like glass. Slippery floor with dips and curves and swirls. Sloping walls and big empty spaces like an exotic dance floor. But even though there was no wind to chill me, I was getting cold. And hungry. And thirsty. And lonely. And really it had only been a couple minutes. But I was sweating under the layers when being chased and now down here I was chilled to the bone from too much heat loss. I really didn't want to die down here, but I was entertained by the thought if being thawed in the future and possibly reanimated by their amazing futuristic technology. What can I say, I like weird stuff like that.  
But my luck was shitty. I realized that, as the ice blocks began to shift and tumble away near the base where the alien was buried. His creepy clawed finger twitched and disappeared and the ice began to reveal his body as he thrashed and shoved at the heavy slabs. He wasn't dead-just knocked out. And new panic flooded over me and seeped into my bones. No no no this couldn't be happening! He tumbled out of the icy rubble and fell to the cave floor in an unmoving mass of bent and dented armor. Both his wrist gauntlets were horribly smashed. His mask was warped. His shoulder and leg guards were horribly dented...But it all had saved him. And doomed me.  
But as I hid in an indent of the smooth ice wall, hiding, I did not hear another sound. I slowly peeked out to see his body still on the floor. He was breathing-I think. It was kinda hard to tell from how far away I was. I bravely snuck forward. Yep, breathing, but probably in bad shape. I calmed a little. I wasn't dead yet. I crept closer. If he woke again I wanted a weapon, even if it was a broken piece of metal. Hell, some of it may even be useful in chipping away at the ice to dig my way out of here.  
I couldn't bring myself to touch it though. Even barely breathing it looked so...scary. Strange. Creepy.  
It had long waxy strands as thick as dreads growing like hair. Metal bands surrounded some of the locks. His back was immensely muscular and human-like, and covered in a thick mesh of wire. The lizard-like skin underneath was mottled with dark splotches on just slightly an olive tinted flesh-colored background. I eventually grabbed a small hunk of ice and tossed it on him. A low menacing growl escaped his body that made my skin crawl and my hair stand on end. I gulped. I had to be brave. I crept towards him, but he began to stir. Shit I woke him up. I quickly skipped away to observe him.  
I expected his movements to be shaky and weak-but his muscles tensed like moving stone, fluid, and he began to sit up. His movements were terribly slow though. I peeked at him from my little ice cubby as he leaned back against the sloping rubble of ice. His masked head leaned back and he went still. I slowly approached him. I leaned over him. I shakily reached my pink mittened hand out. And eew ew ew eww. I couldn't do it. I backed away and sat down in my cubby.  
But I was so cold. My fingers were freezing. My ears were numb. My cheeks felt like they were covered in a layer of ice. And I began to think about survival. How long would I last until rescuers came? I peeked over at the alien. Two body warmths were better than just one...and he seemed pretty harmless at the moment...I tentatively walked over to him. I sat down beside him...and I summoned all the bravery I had to scooch over and lean against his side. And I quickly gasped and pulled away. He was freezing cold! I scowled at him. Well he was no help god damn it I scootched away, disappointed.  
But I started to feel bad. He would die. Alien or not he was a living being. He was far too cold already and though I hadn't expected it he had been smooshed under all that ice for them minutes, so it made sense he would be so cold. I frowned at him.  
...Well, if I could warm him up our body heat should bounce back and forth and keep us both warmer, right? Isn't that all the survivalists always said? I scootched back to him. I leaned against his side. God I could feel his coldness threw my thick coat. I bit my lip and looked him over. Metal wasn't helping anything. I sighed, and began to slowly undo his broken gauntlet, and stared at the small amount of radioactive green ooze leeching from the device and into a small cut he had. I hoped whatever it was wasn't harmful like mercury or something. I undid all the metal and tossed it all away. I left only the metal cup over his manly bits and his mask. The alien was deadly still. I griped his hands and began rubbing them and trying to warm the alien. I suddenly felt so strange.  
I mean, I wasn't really surprised per say that he was an alien-my dad had always been an adamant supporter of Bigfoot so I kinda grew up thinking there could be other things out there...I never thought I'd ever see one though. Never could have guessed I'd be trapped with one. Never could have imagined I'd be trying to warm one up and save its life.  
Well, try to save it's life; he wasn't really responding. More drastic measures were needed. I hesitantly unzipped my puffy coat and griped the aliens shoulder to lean him forward, and then I wedged the coat between his practically naked back and the ice. I had a double layer of pants as well and so I maneuvered that under his bare legs. I took my pink mittens off and stretched them over his now bare feet. I kinda chuckled. Why the idiot would wear metal boots in a snowy environment baffled me, but I guess he could have crash landed here. And for the first time I touched my bare skin to his. It wasn't as dry as it looked, it was actually quite soft. I leaned my head against his chest and wound my leg around one of his and rubbed my hands up and down his arms and threw his fingers. He was still so cold. It was like his body wasn't making any heat at all. I bit my lip and gave a tug at his mask-and a feral growl escaped him. I jumped back with a small screech of surprise...but quickly griped his mask again. I tugged and pulled at the wires and they disconnected with a hiss of air. I paused...Could he breathe oxygen? I really should have reconnected it and left the mask on, but I was overwhelmed with curiosity. What did he look like?  
I pulled off the metal and stared at the creature. Initially, I was shocked and horrified. A big disk-like forehead lined with strange ridges and ornated with more of those reptile spots. Small, beady red eyes. And a mouth without lips, sharp pointed teeth, and four mandibles like an insect with sharp fangs on the end. Eyebrows of small black spikes. No nose. No ears. It kinda made my stomach roll and knot uncomfortably. I nervously smiled at him. He never moved but his eyes followed my movements. I bit my lip and cautiously felt his forehead. He should have been dead he was so cold. I let my hands trail down his huge forehead and then to the side of his face and there were metal rings around his neck but I couldn't figure out how to get them off. My hands explored him unabashedly now. I was intrigued.  
With his red eyes watching me, I leaned my face close to his and blew on him, my hot breath cascading off his skin. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my fingers trailed threw his odd hair. So thick. Soft. Slightly squishy. And I noticed that his body was strangely warm...warmer than mine for an instant but it faded as my hands left his hair. I placed both my hands on the ridges of his head and felt the slight bumps as my hands slit down, down and to his cheeks. And I froze as one of his clawed hands raised to my face and his knuckled brushed my jaw. Oh he was warm. Hot even. I leaned into his touch, my hands reaching up to trap his hand against my face. The warmth quickly faded. I almost whined. But, that meant my warming him was working. I nervously fiddled with his metal cup over his manly bits-the last piece of cold metal on him. And his body grew hot again then faded, it was so strange. I tentatively rose up and straddled his lap, receiving another strange but wonderful burst of warmth. I leaned forward to rest my face against his chest, and a cooing rumble promptly vibrated threw him. His hands raised to capture my back, heat radiating off his skin it was almost hot. And warmer and warmer he grew as I stroked his hair, until I realized just why he was getting so heated. A rising appendage just in front of my hips began to engorge and proudly making itself noticed.  
I let out a gasp and shoved at his chest, "You dirty alien!"  
My cheeks flushed red with embarrassment and I promptly hoped off of him. I stood and crossed my arms. His mandibles slowly twitched a little but I couldn't tell what he was thinking. I couldn't help but ask myself, was I attracted to the strange creature? Sure, he was exotic. Muscular. Powerful. Dangerous. Dread An ever so slightly smoky, musky smell to him...And he was aroused...Yea, yea, I hated to admit I was attracted. But did that change anything? Sex with alien...What about alien babies, disease, and fact that it was just plain wrong? But then again, his arousal didn't guarantee sex-I mean, since his skin is reptilian that means his lack of energy was from lack of warmth and it seems arousal re-engergized and fueled his body to warm itself. We didn't have to do it, just keep his interested enough to keep his blood flowing.  
So, I nervously sat back down on his heated lap, his cock pressed against my hips but still under that loincloth. He seemed happy to have me back. His hands ran up my hips and then wound around my back to pull me close. My heart was racing as he gently caressed my neck with his sharp mandibles. Before I could react, they spread wide and engulfed my mouth like a parasite and a long thin tongue wound its way into my mouth. It carried with it a slightly spicy taste and he plunged it down my throat and lapped at the back of my throat. I wanted to gag but as his warmth intensified I melted against him. I wasn't afraid. This was strange and new and I liked it. My hands found his hair and wound my fingers around the thick strands. A deep grumble vibrated from him, reverberating inside my chest pressed so close up against him. His whole body was burning as he lifted us up to flip over and lay up top of me. My mind thought, shit, the sex thing is going to happen, Jesus Christ I am a slut. My body however was producing its own heat and my center was wet and ready for him.  
It didn't happen though.  
His tongue plunged down my throat. His hands fondled my body, his big hands sneaking under my clothes. His erection pressed against me...But he was hot and fully energized and he quickly hoped off of me and charged at the pile of rubble like a wild beast. Crunching, throwing and maneuvering the heavy slabs of ice with inhuman speed, and I quickly hoped away from the mess to watch him as he opened up a hole in the ceiling of the beautiful cave. He hoped up and disappeared. And he left me feeling used and abandoned and wanting.  
I bowed my head to the smooth ice floor and began putting back on my pants and coat. How had I expected this to end when he had been trying to kill me in the beginning? Had I forgotten that so easily?  
But then I head a long series of clicking grumbles and I raced under the hole to look up and see the alien crouched at the top, his dreads hanging down over his shoulders. His hand reached down and I leaped into his grip and he hauled me up with ease. And then he kissed me again, if you could really consider it a kiss-that long tongue deftly plunging down my throat. And I felt tingly at his warm touch and intoxicated by his scent. And frankly I felt kinda giddy that he hadn't left me. I smiled up at him and his mandibles tucked in tightly to his face. I wasn't ashamed of the butterflies collecting in my stomach. I hoped that was his species form of a smile. And then he griped my upper arm and pulled me forward with him to walk.  
We got even farther away from my house and the direction of town. The wind was picking up a bit but I was amazed at the heat radiating off the aliens possessive hold on my arm. But I was disappointed when he let me go and began to walk around and make motions in the air. I was a little confused at first, thought he was a bit crazy, but then I remembered how he had been invisible when hunting me and his ship was probably invisible too. I was correct; as I walked forward to join his side my raised palm touched onto freezing cold metal. His space ship! His space ship...he would be leaving now. After a while of feeling around the ship he turned back to me. I wasn't sure what to do, did he want me to leave? So, I began to back up. But he quickly stepped forward and grabbed my arm again to pull me against him, his body still warm, I could feel it threw my coat. He pulled me down then to sit in his lap and I leaned my head against his skin, turning my face away from the wind. He stroked my hair as the wind began to throw loose snow around in vicious circles. I had to assume he couldn't get in the ship without his wrist controls and I was to keep him warm until backup or something arrived.  
But we were surly in some shit. I wished we were back in the ice cave. A blizzard was blowing threw and I shamefully hid under his arms and curled up-and he was the one practically naked. Though, he was still warm, which made me question my theory. Could he really still be aroused? But as I occasionally kissed his chest or neck I got that surge of heat that said, yes, yes he was still very much attracted and aroused. He gently nuzzled my neck with his mandibles. I thought he would break. I thought he would be the one to give in. But it was me who lost control.  
I unzipped my coat and tossed it aside as his heat kicked up a notch, but he remained still, just watching me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and felt his hair as I pressed my body against his. Just a sweater was between us but the wind stung too much to remove it. And I sucked on a strand of his odd hair, swirling my tongue around one of those ornate beads as I moaned. His hands dug into my hips.  
"Fuck me." I breathed.  
And he tossed me off of him and on my back in the cold snow. I watched him stand, his deeds hanging around him, and a blizzard of snow and wind behind. And my ears were met with the blissful sound of tearing cloth and the small covering was quickly carried away with the wind. I bit my lip, thinking naughty thoughts of how he could never cover himself back up. His claws dug into the netting already barely hanging on his body and he tore it away as well. And then he roared. It was like a combination of a lion and t-rex and it was so loud it hurt my ears. They were still ringing as he pounced on top of me like a cat, mottled reptile flesh and muscle so ready to tear into me. But he was still gentle, sweet, one clawed finger slicing my sweater down the middle. I was dieing from anticipation; I had to wonder if he was going slow on purpose. His pinky nail then cut the middle connecting cloth of my bra before he slid his hands up from my stomach to my breasts, shoving away the cut cloth. His head bent down to my cold bare skin, his waxy dreads draping over me. A series of strange clicks played out from him before his hands slid down to my waist and lower still to my shoes. He tugged them off and then grabbed the ends of my pants to yank them away. I lifted my hips to try and assist and with the second pair off I was in my polka-dot undies in freezing snow. I grit my teeth as it stung my bare flesh. His mandibles gently poked and drug against my skin in a very insect-like way that had me absolutely tingling. And he slowly drug down my underwear, his hands brushing against my legs, and he tossed it into the air. The blizzard took it-and he took me. I actually yelped in pain as he thrust into me so suddenly, my walls automatically clenching tightly around his thick girth. Everything else had been so slow I hadn't expected the quick intrusion, and he sank all the way in, all at once. His arms then snaked under my waist and, still impaled by his engorged cock, he lifted me out of the snow and into the cold wind to hug me against his hot furnace of a body. It was an explosion of hot and cold and as he began to tilt his hips to grind into me it was almost too much. He was on his knees and the heat was literally melting the snow and ice around us. He hammered into me without mercy, having waited too long already to be able to pace himself. My arms hung limply around his neck, my body quivering, my eyes sliding closed, and small whimpering moans escaping my lips. Soon, I didn't feel the cold at all, just his scorching muscles-the heat was just radiating off him like he was made of fire. A torrent of angry swirling wind and snow surrounded us in a fog of endless white and raw cold-but there was only him. His meaty clawed hands digging into my soft flesh. His muscular arms hugged around my naked body. The feel of his warm reptilian flesh against mine. The jostling of his smooth alien dreads. The vibrating rumbles from his chest and his unyielding pounding into my moist channel. I gave in to the pleasure quicker than he did. I moaned loudly, my hot breath on his neck, as my body shuddered with a wave of consuming ecstasy. He continued fucking my limp body until he was satisfied and a stream, like magma, dispersed inside me. I squirmed and panted in his grip at the intensity.  
It soothed out quickly though and he fell backwards into the snow, taking me with him. I was in heaven. I fell asleep, cradled on his chest, to the calming rise and fall of his breathing.  
But too soon did I realize that I had doomed us both. I woke up shaking, my fingertips and toes growing numb. Though the blizzard had died down to a whisper, his rescue still hadn't come and we were freezing. I rubbed on him to try and warm his torpid muscles. I stroked his hair. Blew on his face and neck...Even a kiss wouldn't energize him though.  
But I couldn't give up. I just needed to do something new and exciting to snap him back into action, recharge his batteries. I had to be bold. I sat up, straddling his torso, and tussled my hair. My hands grabbed his and thrust them onto my breasts, my nipples painfully erect and cold. And I ground my hips into him. I was given the slightest spark of warmth. I had to try harder. I pined his arms to the snow and leaned down to plunge my tongue into his cavern of a mouth. I swirled my tongue around and sucked and made little begging mew sounds. A slight throb of warmth, but I needed more. I slapped him on the side of the face. He blinked and shifted his head to the side slightly.  
"I'm not done with you." I scolded him.  
I dug my fingers into his hair, squeezing the waxy strands. My lips left a trail of kisses down his neck. When I got to his shoulder my lips parted as I bit down onto his skin, teeth digging in with the intent of leaving a slight bruise. I surge of warmth flowed threw me starting at my parted legs and up to my chest with a jolt. He liked it rough. I racked my nails down his chest with a scream like i was in the throws of an orgasm. Then I reached down and griped his flaccid cock in my palm-and I wasn't gentle. He was reawakened almost instantly, his body surging with heated fervor. He sat up and I let out a screech as he claimed a fistful of my hair and yanked-my body arching backwards, my breasts bouncing forward. He let out a vibrating growl that shook my very bones before he rose to his feet and drug me up with him. He towered over me menacingly, his blood coursing with desire. I watched his small red eyes as he bent down and his tongue swirled over my breasts and around the hard buds. My hands swept over the ridges of his forehead, my head leaning back with overwhelming pleasure. His hands gripped each of my ass cheeks with a possessive roughness that had my heartbeat soaring. And I gasped as he began to lift me up by my naked as and with a little adjusting he slid me down onto his erect alien cock. I let out a deep moan at the gentle stretching of my walls and the crashing waves of absolute elation rising up from my loins to consume my entire body. He fucked me rougher than the last time, bouncing my pink naked body on his thick shaft. I couldn't help but whimper and scream, my fingers digging into his skin and toes curling, my body tensing with the build-up of pleasure soon to take me down into oblivion.  
We quickly collapsed, a sweaty heap in the fluffy snow and his body stayed consistently warm as he recovered. I was blissfully content.  
We were jolted back into reality however as an alien appeared out of the chilly air to step towards us. Another one quickly appeared beside it as well. My naked body tensed as they stared down at us. My alien slowly rose, taking me with him and began the same sort of strange clicks that must have been their language-no doubt explaining the precarious situation. I felt very shy and awkward Two alien man the same eight foot height as mine stood before us, wearing their metal masks and netting, armor and weapons, and one even had a string of small skulls around its neck. We stood stark naked and sweating with the alien left with only the bands in his hair and the rings on his neck-and I, I was only in my pink socks surrounded by snow and ice.  
After a moment one of the aliens stepped forward and cupped my jaw tenderly, spouting a beautifully fluid sentence. I shyly grinned up at him-but my alien charged forward, mandibles flared out wide and he let of a deep menacing growl...and I realized that even though I was ogling at the sound the alien had probably commented on how good my flesh would taste or how gorgeous my bones would look on his mantle. The aliens hand left my face but he didn't budge at the threat. My naked alien man pulled me away though, to face him. I looked up at him, his beady red eyes...and I realized with a heavy heart-this was goodbye. His face slowly bent down to lean his wide forehead against mine gently, and he purred...It was the only word I knew to describe the noise he made. It was deep and steady and calming...and it made the heartache I was experiencing a little less sharp. He pulled away a moment later and gave my body a slight shove. He was shooing me away. I wanted to burst into tears. I didn't want to say goodbye. I didn't know exactly when survival and sex had turned to such tender love for him, but it had...  
I grabbed the pair of pants that hadn't blown away with the wind and my heavy fluffy coat. The second alien began walking in what I thought might be the direction of town. I was to follow him. But as I turned to do just that, my alien snatched my arm to stop me. And his other hand unzipped my coat a little and he pressed one nail to my delicate flesh. I watched him, confused at first, but then he began to painfully engrave a symbol into my skin with his nail. It stung and bled, but I couldn't help but enjoy the thought of being marked by him. It was situated just over my sternum. The only way I could really describe it was like two parentheses, forming a circle, then beside it one of those squiggly line accent marks and two forward slashes to the very right of it. I didn't know exactly what it meant...it could have been anything from his name, an exemption mark for when they took over earth and killed everyone, a sign of respect or honor...I really had no clue, but it made my heart calm somewhat. I could wake up the next morning, find the mark, and know absolutely that this was not a dream.


	2. Part1 Blizzard POV Switch

Blizzard Part 2  
A freezing cold surrounded me with wind and snow, but it couldn't touch me. Our technology and equipment was superior and protected me from the harsh environment. I had no worries in this frozen landscape and so focused my attention on the hunt. I already had many human skulls. Old ones with thick brows and sharp teeth. Ones with sloping backward heads. New ones with strait white teeth. But I wanted something different.  
In the thin brush of the hills I spotted a great big beast-huge, brown, and on four legs. I was seven and a half feet tall-towards the short side for my species really, but this beast towered over even me. It's great big horns were somehow even bigger-stretching out from its head like open arms, an expanse of strong bone. It would be a glorious skull among my collection that could woo any yautja woman. But I was schooled well on the subject of Earth. I recognized the animal as not a hunter, not a predator, and thus could not be taken as trophy. Only meat eating hunters that fell within the lines of the yautja moral code could be taken. I was left to admire the beast with its skin on and moving. It was not as satisfying as the thought of its skull, so I marched on in search of qualifying prey. I had heard of stocky muscular beasts that stood up to twelve feet tall and possessed a thundering roar, like a yautja, that could shake your very bones. A "grizzly bear" was what they were called on this planet. Its soft pelt would make a fabulous addition to my bed and the woman who saw the skull I had fetched from it would also be fabulous on top of the thick fur. My two other older brothers already had mates-but I would fetch a mate worth twice as much. I already had three women in mind and one was a princess that owned her own galaxy.  
I wandered farther and farther until the land became more barren, the ground turning to ice, the vegetation giving way to houses. Small, wooden, and very colorful. They were scattered out sparsely at first, but condensed to a blob of close-nit buildings as you looked farther down. My muscles automatically tensed and I crouched down at the sight of movement. My gear rendered me invisible but it was still good practice.  
I watched a fat ball of light blue fluff waddle out of the house, all tucked in warm layers of cloth, just a small face poking out. It looked ridiculous; I couldn't even tell if the creature was male or female. I watched the ooman fiddle with things and go about its trivial life and a scan from my helmet showed it was female-without child, young, healthy, and it was armed. It was the perfect target. I didn't care that I had so many human skulls already. Humans skulls, though easier to obtain, were strikingly beautiful. Favorites among my species, really. Small and round and smooth with big eye sockets; I loved holding them in my palm.  
The hunt mattered as well too. A silent dispatch was not very sportsmanlike, even though I was more than capable of it. Torture was out of bounds of my morals and all yautjas-but a little playing to get an animals blood going and survival instincts running was perfectly acceptable. And fun.  
And humans above other animals were so good at connecting the pieces of a hunting game. I got right up close to her and let out a noise, a distraction I used when hunting; it had no other purpose. It was a sort of airy clicking. Her body went tense. I slowly began to creep away, making the noise once again. The animal swiveled its head back and forth and when her face was looking in my direction I flashed the eye lenses of my helmet yellow. She let out a small screech and ran inside her bright green house with a loud slam of the wood door, causing it to shake. I stomped forward and gripped the door handle to rip the door away.  
But my strength was too much and the door handle was the only thing that ripped away. I growled with embarrassment and frustration. The girl shrieked again and I heard the clicking metal of her weapon. I flung the door open wide the second time and stared at the long metal and wood contraption she had pointed at my middle. But she still could not see me. Foolish ooman. I quickly strode forward and shoved the muzzle of the weapon up towards the ceiling and it let out a loud bang a moment later. I looked up at the huge hole in the ceiling with amusement, the chalky pieces raining down on both of us. She yanked on the gun and so I promptly ripped it from her hands and pointed at her head. A loud echoing bang rang out from my helmet recording and the feeble ooman shuttered. Her chest was absolutely heaving as she looked herself over and finally realized I hadn't actually shot her. She took off running then and I easily followed after her.  
Out the back door she ran threw the snow, running oddly with the puffy layers around her body and legs. I couldn't help but keep thinking about how glorious her headless body would look among her bright red blood in such an expanse of white. So when she headed even remotely towards another house or her town I simply threw a sparkling metal blade in front of her as she turned or shot my shoulder cannon. I was glad the blades were magnetic and I could easily pick them up as I perused her. I loved the gaping hole the cannon left in the snow and was thinking that's how I might take her out. A bloody hole in her chest would be a great sight to behold. But she stopped and swiveled back to me suddenly, giving up the running. She was tiring Her breathing was quick and labored. The ooman had no weapons now and if she wasn't going to run that meant the fun was over. I aimed the three red target dots on her body. I saw her tense, but hadn't expected her to dodge the blow. I aimed again and she dodged. It was curiously interesting to see her fling herself to the side so desperately. I aimed again and a third time as well-but she really was tiring The young girl collapsed, her pink cloth covered hands disappearing into the snow. She was making small, strange noises now and her eyes were leaking tears-"crying";I knew the word. She was a silly ooman if she thought that would stop me. Still, I allowed her to look upon me-an act that was seen as respectful on my planet. Being able to see your murderer was a gift. Her head lifted as my invisibility did. Her terrified face made my hunting instincts race; a throbbing need to kill forming in my core and spreading to my muscles. I bent down to capture the woman's neck and hauled her into the air so she was eye-level with me. She squirmed and struggled and inside my mask my mandibles flexed with excitement.  
"You pretty thing; I will enjoy caressing your polished skull." I purred.  
I tossed the woman away from me a moment later, but she was still kinda close for a cannon blast. A slide to the chest would suffice. And I really shouldn't have been wasting so much ammo anyway. I let my twin blades drop from my wrist gauntlet and advanced on the girl. I struck the blades down-but she rolled away. I cocked my head to the side. The rolling was more amusing than her throwing herself around to avoid the cannon. I brought the blade down to her again just to see her scramble away. When I plunged the sharp blades into the ice a third time a dangerous crack from the ice ensued A quick scan from my helmet indicated that the ground was still sturdy though so I retracted the blades and stepped forward. The woman was barely able to get to her feet but she seemed ready to actually openly attack me. I was thrilled. A fighting prey made my body flood with blissful excitement. I was ready and as the woman came running at me I raised my blades so that when she got close her head would come off with one quick swing.  
None such thing happened unfortunately. She sprang up just barely out of range-I could have leaned forward and struck her but her head would not have come off as planned, and she landed in the snow then collapsed in a funny heap. The ice let out a small cracking protest at her landing, but nothing else. I stared down at her admiring her attempt, but realized this was now her end. Playtime over. I stomped forward and lifted my serrated blades to strike. The ice continued to crack and break. My mask revealed that both the ice in front and behind was now unstable. I reveled in the thought that her small jump would actually succeed and I took a tentative step back. And farther back and down I fell, the sliding ice as hard and heavy as rock crushing in on me.

I awoke from the blackness to feel the crushing pressure on my body. The coldness seeped in now. I knew I had failed the hunt and would die, but I was at peace with death...But I absolutely could not leave my body here on an alien planet. My kind goes to great lengths to keep this hunting ground pure. The cold made my muscles useless, and it took all the strength I had left to begin to shift. Pain riddled my smashed body but I managed to shove ice away at my legs. I wasn't sure if I was helping or burying myself more, but my biceps strained against the heavy slabs. I shoved and kicked and the slits of light coming threw broaden and brighten. And I strained against the weight and pretty quickly managed to dig myself out. There was a blue vial of liquid that would disintegrate my body...But as I looked myself over all I saw is smashed metal. I couldn't lift my arms to search for it. At least my ship was programed with my hunting plan and any deviation from it would alert others to a potential problem. Others would come to clean up my mess soon enough and take back my ship. No heat for muscles means no energy for my kind. My planet was consistently warm, so from an evolutionary standpoint, why bother making your own heat? I closed my eyes under the cold metal mask.  
But I feel the sting of something bouncing off my skin and a growl instinctively escapes me. My eyes shift under the mask and see the girl-alive and standing unharmed. Fear steals my heart first. The girl will search me for weapons and finish me off, and then she will go and tell other oomans of me before my people come to clean up. My body will be examined and experimented on-a fear many yautja hold in the presence of humans...But curiosity slides in second. How did the girl survive completely unscathed when I was a pummeled mass of flesh and metal? Oomans were soft and squishy but not THAT squishy!  
Still, with the fear of experimentation and the loyalty to protect my planet on my mind I forced my muscles to work. I slowly propped myself up on the ice pile-my muscles like drying concrete. My cannon was missing from my shoulder and both wrist gauntlets were smashed unrecognizably..so why hadn't the bomb in my controls gone off? My neon green blood oozed from a cut on my wrist where the smashed metal had dug in. The vial had to be in tact though if it hadn't melted me and the surrounding ice, but I felt my head begin to roll back without my say so. I lacked the energy to keep my heavy head and mask upright. My fingers twitched and I could move my eyes-that was all. I'd failed to protect my fellow yautja from my mistake.

I awoke again, this time to feel of something tugging at my mask. The girl was already getting to work on pillaging me for the metal and weapons and/or examining me by herself. She couldn't even wait for me to die to start her torture. She didn't care that I didn't breathe primarily oxygen-even if I could survive on it for some time without ill effects. A deep grumbling growl came up from my chest to try and scare her off. She let out a shrill noise that I wasn't sure if was threatening or meant she had been scared. I saw her hands reach for the mask again. I felt the vibrations rise up from me to growl again but my mask gave a short hiss with the disconnecting tubes. There was no deterring her.  
She looked...angry at my appearance at first. But then her lips pulled back to show her blunt white teeth. That was one ooman gesture I had managed to remember. She was happy-delighted at my defenselessness, delighted at getting my mask off. I so desperately wanted to slash her throat away as her palm reached up to my forehead. All I could do was watch her. She caught her lower lip in her mouth, biting it hungrily as her hand hovered above me. She showed no fear-oomans would run like cowards from a threat but then race back to manipulate and use the threat when they were wounded...but my anger quickly dissipated with the warmth her hand pressed into my skin. I could feel the exact outline of her small fingers on me. So warm, it was alien. So nice, it was mind blowing. But then my loathing returned as her warmth trailed down to my neck to pull at my jewelry. The metal rings would probably fetch a good price on Earth. She was so close to me, it infuriated me. I could have killed her instantly and in so many different ways. I still very much longed to see her headless form in the ice. Red blood and the blue ice of the cave.  
But she blew her breath on me now, silencing my murderous thoughts instantly. Warmth flowed all around my face blissfully as she gave her breath to me. And I felt shocked and confused, especially as I noticed that her pink hand covers were on my feet. And the fluffy coat that was once around her is under me. And there is more cloth under my legs as well. I blink.  
Confusion is quickly swept away though as her hands reached into my hair, groping at the strands. She squeezed and moved and bent them slightly, her skin sliding against them. I was completely disarmed...and aroused. I hated the way my body was betraying me, but such heat from a yautja woman was a sign of fertility and readiness-returned heat from a male was a sign of great interest and arousal...and my body was giving off that very heat now, to an alien, to an ooman. I knew oomans didn't work the same way but I just couldn't control myself. I was on the verge of death and my prey was so blissfully warm.  
When her hands left my hair I was able to recuperate some logical thought, and managed to suppress my arousal. Why did this ooman appear to try and revive me after my attempt to try and make a trophy out of her? I felt conflicted. Suspicious. Curious. And strangely attracted to her.  
Her heat was working some I realized as my muscles finally began to respond to my commands. I slowly lifted my hand to her, keeping my fingers tucked in so I would not scare her with my claws, and I brushed my knuckles across her face. I let my heat radiate out to her again and the small female seemed to like it. She leaned into my palm, wanting my heat. I had heard stories that oomans were strange and magical even. That they were different. The ones I had hunted had always been so predictable...but looking in this ones eyes...Why did they seem special suddenly? They were an ordinary brown color. She was an ordinary ooman girl.  
Just as my strength gave and my heat faded her fingers reached bravely between my legs. My weak muscles suddenly tensed with lust and a sharp surge of heat rose from my body uncontrollably. Dirty thoughts immediately penetrate to the front of my mind before I thrusts them away. Such thoughts on my planet could be paralleled with bestiality  
But she was torture. The metal removed she spread her legs and sat upon my lap. A lump forms in my throat. I'm gone. All rational thought is nonexistent. She leans her head on my chest and I let out a purring rumble of pleasure. My body still feels weak and flimsy but I forced my arms to catch her back and hold her close. Her hands are in my hair and I cant help but wonder if she knows just what shes doing, just how sensitive those strands are. I inhaled her scent. She was intoxicating. Oomans had an animal but earthy oil smell to them, lined with pheromones much like the musk my body gave out. The mix of my smell and hers together pushed me over the edge. I felt myself swell and harden, wishing she was just a bit closer so that it rise and grow inside her. There was a strong pulsing need in my loins that coursed to my chest that utterly begged for her touch. I needed her to be mine.  
Her hands were quickly replaced to my chest roughly and she said something in ooman language then she quickly bounced away from me, my arms too weak to keep hold of her. My heart dropped a moment...but then I just wondered if maybe she thought I was too big for her.  
I watched her, just waiting for her to come back. I knew she could not resist. I would stretch her walls and she would enjoy it. And she did return just as I knew she would. I brought my face to her neck, loving the scent of her. I'm so relieved she doesn't find me scary or gross-one word always recorded by oomans in the presence of a yautja was "ugly". She did not say it. She did not seem to feel it, and I was glad of that. Gently, lovingly, I nuzzled my neck with my mandibles and the sharp tusk-like points. I suddenly wanted to take her home with me. I wanted to go home-wanted to live. And I wanted to live with her.  
But first, I had the urge to try something on her I'd seen oomans doing. Something I'd always wanted to try even though it was such a strange alien kinky thing on my planet. A "french kiss" it was named. A kiss itself was impossible for my kind but nothing could have stopped me from the attempt  
My hands explored her curving hips and wound around her back to pull her closer. My four mandibles spread wide over her mouth, crawling over her soft cheeks like a spider to engulf her face. My mouth opened and my long tongue snaked out and deftly plunged down her throat. I lapped up her taste. My body heated as my tongue swirled in her moist warm mouth. Her fingers were in my hair again and I let out a moaning grumble at the tingles of pleasure the touch produced. I wanted her so bad. I wanted her right then.  
My strength was still not what it was, but I easily lifted up and flipped her under me. The surge of power over her was new and alien and exciting. The yautja females are the ones dominant on my planet. They are the stronger ones, the ones the males hunt and compete for. So having power over a female was strange and backwards for me, but I was loving it. She was so small I could understand her concern on my size...but my overconfidence was faltering finally. Why would an ooman try to save something that had tried to kill her? I was bigger...stronger. We were both trapped under ice. If I was revived I could easily bust a way out of there-that was why she saved me. She needed me. Oomans were always manipulate like that, and I knew it, but only now did I realize her manipulation. I looked down at the small woman under me with my red eyes. It was a good plan, so I played along. I pressed my body down on hers, effectively torturing myself. I let my hands explore her. I inhaled her scent and licked her taste and then I throttled my disappointed at the ice above us.  
My chest heaving and my muscles scorching hot from her touch I began to punch and break away the ice until their was a sizable hole. My heat was already faltering even though I tried to keep her in my thoughts. I jumped, hauled myself out of the hole, removed the stupid pink covering from my feet and left her. I didn't care if she couldn't jump out or not-I'd made a hole and I hadn't killed her. Wasn't that good enough? My sore feelings seemed only to deepen the coldness seeping into my body. The wind had even picked up.  
I didn't get far before realizing it wouldn't matter if I got to the ship or not-rescue could take a day. I needed her, even if I hatted to admit it, and hated to use her in such an ooman way-just for my benefit But I trudged back to the ice hole and tensely waited for her. Looking down, she still wasn't in sight. What was she doing, being so slow?  
"You planning on living in the cave, woman?" I grumbled.  
Surprisingly, the woman instantly bound into view like she understood my words. I felt a bit nervous but crouched down and extended my hand. There was no way she knew the language, right? I knew I was worrying for nothing really. I easily lifted her up and out, and she just kept grinning at me stupidly...She was happy to see me-no, she was happy she hadn't been left to die...but I felt my heart softening at such a look. The fact that she used me didn't matter, as she had still saved my life.  
We walked and I barely needed to touch her for my body to stay warm. My erection had subsided, but my thoughts were still on her-I hated them but knew they kept me warm. I eventually came to the area I left my ship and could see the slightest cracks in the ice where it had landed. I dropped my hold on the girl and reached out my hand until they connected with the cold hull of the ship. I couldn't get inside without my arm control but there was a sort of panic button under one of the panels for emergencies similar to this one. I hadn't planned on leaving until tonight and it was only midday so finding the panic button would definitely speed up any rescue response even though myship would automatically send one out tonight. I fumbled around, just feeling for the right panel for a while but I found a familiar marking. The panel clicked with applied pressure and slid away. The button was pressed and I closed the panel to turn towards the girl. All was confirmed as she slowly began to back away to leave. I had gotten her out of the cave like she planned and I was back to my ship; she must have realized this. I felt guilty as I walked forward to stop her, as I would still freeze without her. She didn't seem to protest, even as I pulled her down to sit in the snow with me.  
The wind was quickly picking up speed and vigor. I felt sort of melancholy really, staring down at the small woman in my lap, cradled against me and hiding from the snowy cold. I still wanted her. I could not have her...Forget any yautja woman that ever lived-I wanted this ooman. Her touch excited my skin like fire. Her soft lips melted my heart and soul. My mind told me she was acting on survival but my heart felt something more. The wind just wasn't wind any longer-it was a very angry and alive blizzard of swirling snow. The longer we waited the more the blizzard seemed to grow and the more my discontent seemed to grow as well.  
But then the ooman leaned away and quickly unzipped her coat. She tossed it into the snow beside us. My body reacted to the now visible curves of her body but all I could so was stare, shocked, and unsure what she was doing taking off her coat in a blizzard. But she added to the burning desire by leaning her face beside mine and my body straitened and tensed as her tongue lashed out to lick my hair. She sucked on a thick strand and my hands dug into her hips roughly with sharp stabs of heat like electricity jolting threw me. What was she thinking, doing this to me? She was pushing me too far; I could feel my erection stretch to full girth.  
And as her lips left my hair she breathed a deep guttural sentence. She was initiating like a true yautja woman and I did not need to know the meaning of the words to know what she wanted-and my body was more than happy to oblige. I tossed her small form from my burning body and stood towering over her, again loving the surge of dominance I suddenly had over a woman. I stared down at her with lustful eyes and ripped my covering away-giving it away to the wind. My cock stood out proudly against the torrent of snow. And the netting I did away with as well, as it was useless anyhow. My body surged with desire and my head tilted back as I released a loud concurring roar that emptied my chest of everything but love for this small thing...this small ooman girl. I jerked forward and pounced on top of her, my powerful arms landing just to the sides of her head. I wanted to rip her clothes away with my teeth and pound her into the snow with my engorged cock. But I was getting carried away. My strength was no doubt returned to me full blast and I could easily crush her. So I calmed myself as best I could and reached out a pinky to slice open her sweater, careful not to harm her. She had a second covering on her as well and I easily cut it away too. Then I placed my hands on the chilling pink flesh of her stomach and let my hands slowly slide upwards to cup her breasts. My breath caught at their utter softness; it was painful to hold myself back, to keep myself from ravaging her absolutely.  
"This is death for us both."  
It was true. I had never been good at keeping up my libido for a second round. If rescue didn't come quick enough after we fucked we would both freeze. What a blissful death it would be...I could not say no. I went to her shoes and quickly did away with them before tugging at the end of her pants to slide them off. I bent my head down again to taste her salty skin as my mandibles gently teased at her skin. My fingers slipped under her underwear band and quickly tugged them down over her smooth legs. Sharp nails gently scraped against her soft skin as I parted her legs and my hips dipped between them. But I couldn't stand the anticipation any longer, my hands tightened on her thighs and I deftly plunged my member into her channel as deep as it would go. I felt her body jerk and her walls tighten around my girth, sending blissful tendrils of pleasure racking threw my system. I replaced my hands around her hips and lifted her body up out of the snow as I rocked back onto my knees. I ground my hips up and down with quick rhythmic thrusts. Her arms hung around my neck and her plump breasts bounced just in front of me; I couldn't take my eyes from them. So pink and lovely, the cute bud centers hard and erect. My hands held onto the curves of her hips, my fingers digging into her soft skin. Her soft whimpers only fueled me to thrust upon her faster, to sink into her moistness further. I felt like we were in the center of a volcano-only the sight of the hurricane of white around us said otherwise. I'd never reacted so much to any woman before-it was like nothing I've ever experienced. My pleasured grumbles soon accompanied her moans and whines but she was the one who bursts. I feel her juices release, slathering my shaft with her orgasm. She moaned loudly now and her body shuddered and collapsed against me as though I've fucked her to death. But I'm not quite finished. I still want more. Need more. She is a breathing mass of limp, used flesh and I surge in and out of her with the same vigor as before. Her body still bounces on my cock beautifully. This was worth facing death. My hands went to her back and I crushed her palpable breasts against my fiery warmth as I came. Only then did she seem to come alive, squirming at my release like it burned as my cock shrunk within her body. I fell back in exhaustion, pulling her on top of me. This was bliss. This was ultimate happiness...I let the cold take us as I cradled my ooman to me.

She slapped me. That was the first thing I really took notice of, the sting almost worst than the cold. My head tilted slightly with my confusion and shock. But I realized the little thing was trying to wake me up, bring us back from the clutches of Centanu...but as I glanced around there was no rescue yet. Though the blizzard had dissipated, we were still very much doomed. Her brown eyes were sparkling with desperation and love but I simply wanted to be content and sleep. Numbing cold had already taken over much of my body.  
She muttered something in ooman and then her hands tightened around my hair. I couldn't deny the warmth she was somehow eliciting from me. Her cold lips were pressed to my skin over and over with slight suction but it wasn't until her teeth bit down onto my skin that something was unchained inside me. An animal let loose. And she didn't stop there, her blunt ooman nails scratched down my chest like a cat and she let out an exotic scream that had my very cells buzzing with heat. Her fingers curled around my soft member and she tugged at with a roughness that had be jolting into action. My very blood was boiling. An insatiable need throbbed threw me and I sat up, my hand snapping forward to steal a fistful of her strange hair. It was thin but so smooth and flowy-I gave it a yank and her back arched with the pressure, displaying her naked breasts proudly. Her screech of pain was music and my body produced a deep vibrating growl that bubbled into the chilly air as I looked her over greedily. There were so many things I wanted to do to her. So many ways to use her. I rose to my feet dragging her up by the hair. I leaned over her helpless naked body, just enjoying the sight of her. I stooped to catch her nipple with my long wet tongue and her hands gripped the side ridges of my head. I was fully hard and couldn't wait any longer. My hands snaked around her body to grope each of her ass cheeks in my hands and squeezed before lifting her up by them and slid her down onto my shaft. The waves of ecstasy were almost overpowering, a blinding flash, a surge threw my veins, a hot molten caress of passion. I bounced the small ooman on my hard shaft roughly, reaching into her moist cavern deeply. She screamed in elation this time, no longer small whimpers or moans. I would destroy her. Her whole body was tensing with the buildup, her walls clenching around my girth. My hands dug into her sides with added pressure to hold her up as my hips thrust into her small form. Harder. Faster. Deeper. My own buildup of pressure was growing with an urgent need to release. Her nails dug into my skin. My head rolled back with the tsunami wave of bliss that consumed us both, her center slathering my cock with a generous amount of fluids and our muscles melted with heat and exhaustion. We literally fell back into the cold ice and snow, our bodies creating a wet thawing dip in the ice. And as we lay together my body stayed warm and reactive to her. I was in love.

Rescue brought excitement and horror. I heard them coming long before I saw them, but dreaded moving. I just wanted to lay with her like that forever. But as the two encroached on us and let their invisibility fall, her body tensed next to me. I slowly rose, bringing her with me. We stood naked in front of two older yautja men, one of high rank who knew me well.  
That one spoke first, "...Lost your controls in the snow after a hot session of bestiality with an alien, have you?"  
"This ooman saved my life, by giving me heat after my equipment was smashed. She will be accompanying me on the ship back to our planet, and there I will claim her as my mate."  
"That is against the rules, even for you." The other quickly snapped.  
As though the other was deciding, he stepped forward to grasp her chin, "Of course, her polished skull is always welcome aboard."  
Surprised by the anger in myself, I boldly defend her, "If anyone's skull will be removed it will be yours. Just because I signaled for rescue and stand before you nude does not give you the right to disrespect me such."  
"Still, your stature does not give you the right to break rules. Ak'ler will escort her safely back to her village and we will be on our way." I gently pulled her to face me, away from the other yautja. His words were true. Such capture of an ooman was highly illegal without explicit consent ahead of time. My body burned for her-but again I realized I could not have her. My head tipped down to nudge her forehead with mine and I pulsed a low purr threw my body to hers. I pulled away with a heavy heart, but felt this wasn't really a forever goodbye. I gave her soft naked body a tender shove. She didn't budge. I shoved her a bit harder. She had to go. Had to leave. She slowly stepped away from my heat. She dressed and zipped up her coat and as Ak'ler began to walk in the general direction of her town she knew to follow. My muscles were stiff and frozen but it was not from the cold-but I jumped forward to snatch her arm with my sudden decision Ak'ler waited but the higher ranking yautja of the pair watched me suspiciously. I unzipped her coat with my big hands and placed my nail against her flesh. The pain would be worth it, but I glanced in her eyes which showed no fear and so I proceeded to etch my mark into her. Right on her sternum. She was mine forever. She zipped back her coat and turned to leave.  
"Get dressed you fool."  
"You should not address me so." I responded with a hiss.  
I watched her walk away, the cold seeping into my feet like daggers. I would see her again, no matter what it took. I had to have her. Had to know her name. Paya himself could not keep me from her.


	3. Part2 Thunderstorm

Blizzard Part3 Thunderstorm  
It was a dream, and I knew that fact well. Still, I let myself indulge in such a fantasy-I craved it, really and probably couldn't have stopped it even if I wanted to anyhow...It was dark in my room but an ambient blue moon light poured in from the window. I was dressed in purple stripped underwear, a nightshirt, and lying in bed when I heard it-that airy clicking. That alien sound. My eyes blinked open and they scanned the room as I sat up, but a bedroom door, dresser with lamp, mirror, and closet was all I saw. I slowly snuggled back under the thick comforters and nestled my head on the pillow to sleep-and then I heard it again, a cascading rumble of clicks. My heart began to race. I sat up to scan the room again but I did not need to look hard to see the shape looming in my dark closet. My heart stopped The huge figure of a man, seven and a half-maybe eight foot tall, built with muscle, and strands of thick brown dreads hanging around its shoulder stared at me threw a menacing metal mask.  
His voice jump-started my heart, as it spoke in a thickly accented voice, "I've come back for you. You are mine."  
My breaths were shallow as I sat up in bed. He took a step out of the closet, his hands reaching to remove his mask. It hit the hard-wood floor with a thud and I was granted the sight of his face. It was always a bit of a shock, causing my breath to catch...but the way my body reacted to seeing the mask removed said absolutely I did not find him ugly. Strange and exciting, though indeed a bit frightening, his mouth jutted out slightly with no lips to cover the short line of sharp teeth at the top and bottom. Four mandibles like moving fingers with sharp white tusk points lined his mouth instead. His forehead was a huge disk, the edges waving with slight bumps. His eyes were small in comparison to his body and blood red in color. Small black spikes took the place of his eyebrows and his skin was mottled and reptilian. My lips smiled and my body warmed at the sight of him. His hands went to the metal at each wrist for a moment before they clunked to the floor. Then his hands went to the netting around his body and he took it off. My heart was wild and pounding as I inched towards the end of the bed. His clawed hands undid the buckles to his shoulder gun, his metal shoulder guard, shin guards, boots. My body was absolutely bursting with anticipation as he undressed in front of me, revealing more of those powerful muscles under that blotched skin. As the last piece, the metal cup over his crotch fell away, I could literally feel the heat radiating off of his skin like the sun itself and my body felt as absolutely charged as his did. My feet slid onto the hard wood floor as I stood off the bed. His cock was quickly twitching up and growing but it was my turn to put on a show. My fingers grasped the hem of my nightshirt and I pulled it up and over my head. It fell to a pile at my side. With his hungry eyes on me, I then shimmied out of my purple underwear and tossed it away. When he outstretched his arms for me to come closer I started to take a step forward-but I really didn't have to. His heat reached out to my body like warm tentacles and wrapped around my body to literally pull me to him, my feet sliding on the floor, like his body was a strong magnet. I was thrust into his embrace and his engorged alien cock is high on my stomach with him being so much taller than me. His burly arms were around my back and I stared into his eyes as his knees began to bend. I could feel his hard length slide down my skin to my center and I spread my legs, granting him entrance. His hips suddenly tilted and he charged inside me, and his knees straitened as he did to lift me into the air, impaled by his cock. I gasped in surprise and delight.  
"You are all mine, and there's nothing you can do about it." He grumbled as he stroked my hair. "I'm going to use you how and as long as I wish. You cannot escape this."  
My body was absolutely writhing on his cock, Oh god yes take me, use me, "Fuck me."  
With my words he throttled us onto the bed, his weight falling on top of me as he ground into my body unweildingly. Thrusting, my back arching, grinding, my toes curling...I woke up in my bed, a squirming sweaty mass, hot and bothered, and unable to fall back asleep. There was no use trying to finish myself-I was ruined. Twice with an alien and I was ruined. Nothing but him could satisfy me now.  
I had dreams like that often enough, so never in my entire existence did I expect to step out of the bathroom into his arms. I listened to the flush of the toilet, my mouth hanging open uselessly, and stared at the blotched alien skin right in front of me. I blinked. My eyes slowly traveled up his body to connect with his eyes and suddenly he placed his palm on the middle of my chest-right where the mark was. I was still completely paralyzed. My lungs weren't working properly. I felt sorta light headed actually.  
"Wat. Iss your...name?"  
I had to focus on his words, as they were very odd sounding. He had a stiff metallic voice more accustomed to clicks and grumbles and the sentence sounded rehearsed, not learned.  
I blinked some more. I swallowed pooling saliva.  
"...Kaylee." I croaked.  
His head tilted down until his forehead nudged mine, "K'lee."  
I grinned like a fool and my heart beat began to race. My hands wrapped around his neck, his waxy dreads sliding across my skin.  
"You came back...I can't believe you came back." I mumbled.  
But he pulled away from me, holding up his palm in the air. And then he began to move away. I was practically frantic to follow. Down the hall, he headed towards my living room. There was two other aliens-in my house. And they were bent over examining my TV and nicknacks and such, but quickly straitened as they saw us. Their metal masked stared down at me. My alien quickly addressed them and I heard my name before one stepped towards me.  
He said, "Your name is K'lee, correct?" His accent barely existed, as though he had learned the language as well as how to mimic the accent.  
I nodded.  
"Good. I will be translating for you and the prince."  
My eyes went wide, "W-what prince?"  
His head tilted towards my alien. No. Way. I suddenly couldn't breathe again. I'd slept with an alien...an alien prince...twice..in a blizzard...thus, saving his life...This was unreal. With my silence, the alien clicked to the prince who clicked back. The prince gently grabbed my wrist and began to lead me, still in my PJ's, out of the house.  
The snow glittered under the bright moon light and the dark sky was scattered with an abundance of stars. The two other aliens followed us out and stood on each side of him as he turned me to face him. He let go of my wrist and began to speak those fluid clicks and grumbles.  
The translator, "The prince says: I was unsure on how to propose-like a human, a yautja, or as a prince."  
My heart froze solid, and it wasn't because of the chilly breeze.  
The translator continued, "The first is a bit dull but I understand it is romantic to an ooman."  
He suddenly dropped down on one knee in the snow in front of me.  
"The second you may find repulsive though."  
The prince turned and spoke to the other alien quickly produced a cloth covered item to the prince. He held it out to me and pulled away the cloth, revealing a palm-sized, glossy pearl skull.  
"And the third just won't take no for an answer...K'lee of Earth, will you be my forever mate?"  
I looked from the translator to the prince to the skull in absolute shock. My stomach twisted with nervousness and fluttering butterflies.  
How many nights had I dreamt he came back? At first I had loved the mark he'd carved in my skin-as it was a permanent reminder I couldn't forget or ignore, and that had became the problem as well. I couldn't forget. I couldn't move on. And it was the most beautiful proposal. An alien down on one knee, presenting me with the most amazing white pearl skull, saying he loved me and wouldn't take no for an answer...My eyes began to water and my mouth opened but I couldn't make any words come out, they were painfully stuck in my throat. I hovered my palms on the side of the white pearl skull he presented.  
But panic was stealing my heart.  
Rationality was clouding my mind.  
I was about to say no to an adventure. I was saying no to love. I was saying, "No." It came out choked and weak.  
The prince didn't move; he just stared at me. And I could see the absolute hurt in his eyes, and I knew I should admit I loved him-just couldn't jump into a marriage I had no idea the details of. Would I live on his planet? Would he hide on mine? But I couldn't force the words out. My eyes quickly blurred with tears and I couldn't even make out his face. My throat was painfully tight and my chest ached with sorrow. What had I done?  
The prince still hadn't moved, hadn't spoken. I couldn't imagine what was going threw his head. How to convince me anyway? Or just how to deal with rejection? My heart was decaying in my chest and I began to back away. Only then did he speak and the translator quickly said, "You don't have to decide so quickly. Please, accompany me on my ship for a short while. I want to show you something."  
The prince stood and grabbed my wrist then, and I couldn't help but think he might just kidnap me. It was a silly thought...right? He pulled me and my slippers with him threw the snow and handed off the skull to one of the other aliens. I had to practically jog to keep up with his big strides.  
His ship wasn't far off. The ramp appeared out of thin air and the door opened to allow a dense fog to roll down. There was no time for me to ogle; he jerked me up the ramp and into the ship as the other two aliens followed. My head swiveled about the alien vessel. The walls were strange-they had to be metal but looked kinda like stone, and they were decorated with markings and patterns. The white fog swirled around my legs, so dense I couldn't see my slippers. The prince clicked and one alien whisked himself away while the translator followed us. I was beginning to feel very nervous. The prince let go of his harsh grip on my wrist but pushed at my back to walk beside him. I have to admit I liked the possessiveness from him, but was still uneasy about all this...And then there was just the slightest floating feeling like you get when a giant plane is lifting off the runway. My heart began to race inside my constricting chest.  
"Where are we going?!" I asked tensely  
"Be calm small ooman, I know what your thinking, but he did not set those coordinates." The translator spoke without mimicking the prince's words.  
He clicked angrily at the translator then, who calmly clicked back. His words had only slightly eased my nerves, but at least be weren't headed for his home planet. The prince looked down at me then, and stopped walking altogether. His mandibles twitched and he looked down into my brown eyes. I couldn't tell what he was thinking though. Was he angry at me for speaking to the translator? But before I could ponder it, he slowly began to walk and didn't prompt me to follow. I padded after him anyway threw the tall hallways of his ship until we came to a small room crammed with skulls.  
Most were huge. One had a bone headdress like a triceratops. One was blood red in color. One had huge eye sockets. Many had sharp pointed teeth. They circled the room and loomed from the ceiling, staring down at us. I didn't know if the prince was trying to seem impressive or menacing-showing me a room of dead monsters. He stared at me, like he was expecting something. I bit my lip nervously and slowly walked around the room, observing all the things I had to assume he had killed. One section of the room made my breath catch. I stared. I forced myself to breathe.  
I counted twelve in all. Twelve polished and white human skulls on the shelves of his ship. I didn't know much about human history really, but one had an elongated head like those found from ancient Mesopotamia or Egypt. A few looked almost more ape-like then human. Some definitely looked Neanderthal, with those thick brow ridges. And some were absolutely modern-lithe and female-looking with perfect teeth or more masculine with wide jaw bones. When I hovered on the section for too long he tightly gripped my wrist to pull me away. He didn't say anything, like just seeing them was enough and he left the room with me at his heels. I glanced at the translator but he was silent.  
Then, threw the small quarters of the ship we entered a bigger gallery room with a seat and controls-but that wasn't what took my breath away. In front of all that was an unobstructed view of the stars. And to the left was what looked like a small sun, glowing and orange. I was on an alien ship in space. The walls and ceiling was ornate and the fog flowed over the floor. The stars were splayed out I front of me just beyond all the alien holograms and controls. It was quite a sight.  
I heard the prince and translator speaking then but, when I turned, the translator wasn't there. Invisible? Why? But the prince strode forward and leaned his forehead on mine...and he purred. It was such a strange but wonderful sound, powerful, forceful; I could literally feel the vibrations like music with a lot of bass. The feel that shook car windows and blew out speakers vibrated threw my bones. I suddenly didn't feel so worried. This was OK. I wasn't his prisoner.  
The prince clicked and the translator said, "I know you denied me, but I intend to convince you otherwise by your tomorrow night. Do you know how to dance K'lee?"  
Without the translator visible it was almost like the prince was speaking directly to me. His big hand entwined his fingers in mine and the other went to my back. He knew how to dance like a human? My stomach fluttered at the thought of dancing with an alien in space...but I really just didn't feel like dancing. As he began to sway I shook my head and pulled away. He stared down at me a moment and then said, "I know something you'd enjoy."  
I followed him threw the small ship into another room, the lights flipping on as we entered. I immediately noticed the bed and the animal furs on top of it. I sighed and shook my head.  
But it was the prince's thick voice that said, "Shall we shag now-or shag later?"  
My mouth dropped.  
It was a terrible line from a terrible movie, but it sure did make me tingle.  
But I quickly shook my head and managed to sputter, "How did you learn that? W-why in hell did you learn that?"  
"I find ooman mating behavior fascinating. That's where I got the french kiss we shared in the ice cave."  
"Mmm. Well, your not doing the kiss quite right-but I have to admit I liked your way better."  
"The yautja are better at everything."  
"Cocky much?" I playfully put my hands on my hips.  
"I suppose so."  
I shook my head at him, and we quickly lapsed into awkward silence. I shifted my weight nervously. The prince stepped forward to place his hands on my hips but I shoved them away.  
"You act as though you want nothing to do with me."  
I vigorously shook my head. I knew I should say I loved him but the words still would not come out...and then I started to second-guess myself. Why did I hold onto Earth so dearly? Why couldn't I just let go? Was this really love if I couldn't let go for him? I couldn't hold back the pressure behind my eyes any longer. Tears streamed down my face and obstructed my view of him.  
The prince was silent. After a few minutes I said, "Will you just take me home? I just need to think. I need to sleep."  
"No. You may sleep here." He said immediately.  
I began to feel trapped again. I shook my head but he purred until I calmed, and then he picked me up and laid me in bed. The prince laid by my side. I really didn't think I'd be able to sleep but with his warmth next to me and his purring I did gently loose consciousness.

I awoke tightly held in his arms, my face nuzzled into his neck. I'd forgotten how good he smelled.  
"It is getting late in the day, you slept a long time."  
It sounded as though he was prompting me for an answer. Did he believe I could think and come up with an answer in my sleep?  
When I didn't answer, he asked, "Are you hungry?"  
I gently shook my head.  
"Thirsty?"  
I shook my head again.  
"Is there anything you want?"  
I felt the pressure building behind my eyes again but I fought them back to say, "Answers."  
"You may ask anything."  
I suddenly didn't know what to ask. I thought about just asking his name, but then asked, "Are we compatible to even exist together? Is it possible?"  
"Of course it is possible."  
"Can we have children? How long do you live? How old are you? Does your planet have oxygen? What will I do all day? Will I be accepted on your planet? Are there diseases I could catch? Is your food safe for me to eat? What happens to me if you die?"  
The translator was quickly following my words and then there was silence.  
The prince seemed to think a moment and then he said, "Irrelevant."  
"Irrelevant?! How can you say that? It doesn't matter if the food is poison to me? Surely doesn't matter to you if you die and I'm stuck alone on a different planet without you!?" I tried to say more but all just came out garbled and I began to shake and sob. This was a disaster. Forever seemed to go by before I calmed and managed to say, "Take me home, please."  
"I am around sixty in earth years-twenty five in yautja." He said quickly.  
"Just take me home."  
"Average life span...would be two hundred, in earth years I suppose."  
I just shook my head.  
"My planet have oxygen, though not enough. The other gases would kill you anyway."  
I let out a choked laugh.  
"But all you would have to do is wear a mask of sorts-or a surgery of some kind to install a filter..."  
Install? I couldn't believe he had used the word!  
The translator butted in again then, speaking in yautja, and the prince went deadly silent. My hands unballed from the fists I hadn't realized I'd molded them into.  
"...I...I will take you back home now K'lee."  
My heart sank some, but I was relieved at his words.  
He was a dirty liar though. He did not take me home. I knew immediately as the ship landed and we stepped out onto the ramp that he hadn't landed near my town. I sighed. It still looked like Alaska though, just a greener area that I wasn't used to seeing as I lived more near the coast. It was very beautiful.  
"What are we doing here?" I asked.  
The prince continued down the ramp and I hesitantly followed. As soon as my slippers hit the grass the ramp recoiled and the ship disappeared He turned back to me then.  
"I'm trying to show you..." I hadn't even realized the translator had gotten off with us. "Possibilities. This land is gorgeous. Why live with so much ice? And why even live on Earth? I can give you a better life. I can give you this-this warmth, this beauty."  
I looked around, not sure how to feel. There was a huge mountain range way in the distance behind the invisible ship. Jagged rocks topped with bright white snow. There was grass under our feet with hints of fluffy snow but it was so green. Green blades of grass and green plants and green bushes. Tall evergreen trees surrounded us with soft needles and pine cones. I'd only been to this part of Alaska once, before my dad died. It was gorgeous and peaceful. So why did I stay near the coast with all the ice and white? It was home. It had always been home...  
The prince pulled me out of my daze as his strong arms wrapped around my back, pulling me against his warm body. I rested my fingertips on the netting of his chest.  
"I know you are afraid. I know I am asking you to forget your home. I cannot answer all your questions. I don't know how everything will turn out. But K'lee, all I want, is to be with you."  
I wanted to say yes. I wanted to forget logic and throw away worry. I wanted to leave Earth behind and live in a perfect fantasy...but that just wasn't how the world worked. It was childish to think everything would just work out. The sky was darkening and a cold wind was blowing threw. My eyes were swelling with tears as I tried to hold them back. He needed an answer. I needed an answer to give him.  
"K'lee, I love you."  
My throat was constricting around my words, all I could do was nod.  
"K'lee, be my mate."  
It began to sprinkle, tiny cold drops of rain hit my skin. The wind was picking up speed, swirling around us. The sky was darkening with storm clouds His analogy was shattering.  
"K'lee, just say yes."  
My tears finally broke threw and streamed down my cheeks as my fingers dug into his netting. I leaned my head against him. The rain pelted down on us in heavy sheets now and the sky crackled with bright streaks of lightning. My hair clung to my face in a soggy mess and my body began to shiver with the cold. And to my surprise, he shoved me away.  
"You are so cold. I did not expect this area to rain so."  
"It rarely storms here. I've never actually been in a thunderstorm...but I don't really mind it." I whispered.  
"You are too cold." The prince began to take off the netting around his body. And as he dropped it to the ground and pulled me back to him he was incredibly warm, it almost burned. I actually gasped.  
He seemed to notice my shock, "My body stays warm when you are near, K'lee. The netting practically prevents me from burning to a crisp."  
I couldn't help but smile slightly. I leaned my face against his mottled reptilian skin.  
"Do you have an answer for me?" His hand stroked my soppy hair as the ground shook with a booming clap of thunder. I slowly nodded my head.  
"Please, Paya, may it be a yes."  
My heart was racing with my answer, but I couldn't spit it out. I tentatively bit my lip.  
"K'lee..." It was the prince's thick voice, not the translator. The wind rushed around our bodies and the sky lit up with a powerful lightning bolt.  
"I do love you..." I suddenly realized that I didn't even know his name and my sentence trailed off.  
The air and ground shook with a deep boom of thunder.  
"Ooman, do not torture me!"  
The prince grasped my shoulders and actually gave me a light shake. He towered over me, his chest deeply rising and falling, waiting for the answer. His hands on my shoulders were practically burning holes threw my PJ's. The storm was loud and raging, as angry as he was. "Yes." I barely got the word out before he thrust his mouth onto mine, his hot wiggly tongue plunging into my mouth. His mandibles were spread wide, caressing my face. His burly arms went around my back to lift me up. I hugged my legs around his torso and my arms caught his neck as I moaned into his kiss. Thunder and lightning boomed around our hot bodies as the rain poured down. His metal gauntlets were digging into my back and his metal cup was pressed against me painfully-and I wanted them gone. I wanted all of his bare skin against mine, so I gently pulled my face away to break his fervent kiss and griped his hair in my palm, squeezing. His chest rumbled in response.  
"Strip, you dirty alien."  
I heard the yautja translation and then the prince's eyes went wide. His body surged with a wave of heat that melted threw my very core. His hands went under my arms to set me on the ground then he began to undo his armor. I bit my lower lip, swept back my soaking wet hair and watched. The wrist controls he gently set in the grass and the rest he undid and tossed away in a pile with his netting. He stood in front of me with only the bands in his dreads, the rings around his neck, and a very proud appendage rising from him. And like the dream I had, I put on a show for him as well-slowly pulling my shirt over my head and sliding out of my pants and underwear. I kicked off my slippers. The rain pelted down as he advanced on me, his hands capturing my breasts in his clawed hands then running down my flesh to my hips and up again. It left my skin absolutely tingling with electricity. His red eyes were looking me all over before he griped my arm and spun me away from him. I gasped as his hands cupped my naked breasts and he pulled my back against his hot body. I rubbed up against him and lifted my head up to look at his face. He looked down at me dotingly and I lifted my arms up behind me to catch his neck. He lowered himself some, his cock sliding down my lower back to press between my legs. I arched my back and spread my legs, my body craving his touch. I didn't care that the translator was probably watching us. The prince didn't seem to care either; he charged into me from behind. I moaned and lifted myself on my tiptoes as his girth sank all the way in. Another writhing bolt of light shot threw the sky, illuminating the darkness in a quick flash. Thunder raddled threw us with a powerful shake a moment later. His cock slid out of my channel just to thrust right back in. A rolling wave of pleasure consumed me at every plunge. His thrusts quickened and jostled my slick body, my wet hair clinging to my face, his dreads dripping from the rain. His clawed hands held me in place as they groped my giggling breasts, my nipples hard and so sensitive in his grip. His musky smell combined with the fresh rain and wrapped around me, intoxicating and so unique. My head began to thrash back and forth and my hands coiled around locks of his thick waxy dreads as the buildup of pleasure threatened to tear me apart. His roar ripped threw the air, somehow more powerful than the god-like thunder of the storm and it felt like my ears should be bleeding. He hammered into me, without mercy, quick and short, unyielding, grinding into me as I squirmed and whimpered, pleading for that blissful release. He crashed into me with the charged, hot length of him, my center quivering with his touch. His nails began to dig into my skin, becoming slightly painful. His body was a hard wall of muscle and power behind me. My body was desperately quaking and begging and writhing against him. With one last forceful thrust my body finally gave in, and a tremor of blissful ecstasy flowed threw my body. I collapsed back against him, leaving him to hold me up. His chest vibrated with a deep rumble as I felt his alien cock release inside me, that same burning heat causing me to to rise on my tiptoes with a spark of surprise and utter enjoyment.  
My legs were as weak as jello and I couldn't believe what I had just done. What if anyone had seen us? A hunter? A tourist? What if someone had seen a huge alien man ravaging a human woman in the midst of the Alaskan wilderness, during a thunderstorm? Hell, it was the crazy stuff of erotic novels...and I'd agreed to leave with him, leave Earth. I'd agreed to be his mate...I looked up at his face, his mandibles, red eyes, that wide reptilian forehead and saw love reflected back. I didn't regret a thing.


	4. Part 2 Thunderstorm POV Switch

Blizzard Part 4  
I walked threw the decorative hallways of the house, my boots clanking on the hard floor with every confident stride, my dreads swinging behind me. I shoved the silver door sideways into the wall with a quick whooshing slide to confront the king.  
"I wish to inform you that I am claiming a mate, father." I declared.  
He slowly turned from the shelves of skulls to stare at me with his red-green eyes.  
"Good Ze'ekelse'qwe, what's her name? Is she that princess you had your eyes on?"  
"I do not know her name yet." I admitted.  
"Ah, so you have not proposed. How do you know she will not turn you down the like the last woman? Return when you have proposed." The king turned back to his expansive wall of trophies.  
"She will not refuse me. Father, I only need your permission now to bring her here."  
"You need permission..." he slowly turned back to me, "You wish to mate with an alien? Prey? What kind?"  
"An ooman."  
"An ooman would want to mate with you? Are you sure? I heard you hit your head falling into a cave..."  
"Father, I and this ooman have already mated in the literal sense. I will have her as my partner. Give me the consent to fetch her."  
"As you wish-but I will be evaluating her before you are joined, so I can determine if she is in fact worthy. Do not bring me prey-or she will become it."  
"She will not disappoint."  
I strode back out of the room to immediately find someone to go and get her.  
I spared no expense finding a translator who was fluent in the newest ooman languages and words, knew the culture and customs, and was pretty much an ooman expert. The second was just a good servant of the house who I trusted was loyal and able to protect her.  
The pair stood in front of me. I'd already told them each the details, so I said, "You are to fetch her immediately. She shall not be frightened, harassed, or touched in any way, shape, or form. Any harm to her, and I will have your heads. Hurry and bring her to me."  
Halo'acz, the yautja loyal to our house, turned immediately to the task. The hired yautja didn't budge.  
I glared at him suspiciously until he said, "Prince, I think this unwise. The ooman should probably be tied to you before being brought into such change. You should come with us, give her some familiarity, and propose on their planet."  
"...As you are the expert, I will trust your judgment I will accompany you there."  
Planning and arranging of the wedding could be postponed a few days. With that, he turned to join the other man on the ship and I returned to the house. If I was going to propose, I needed a gift for her.  
I kept my trophies in my room, on the wall behind the bed and I immediately reached for the biggest, rarest white skull of the collection. It had a thick, broad jaw lined with sharp teeth on the edge but flat crushing-teeth along the inside of its mouth. Its eye sockets were tall ovals. Its cheekbones held small spikes. It was heavy and I had to carry it with both arms. It had been a long epic battle to secure this skull. It showed my high status undeniably...So why did it seem unfitting to present to her? I gently set the skull down on the bed and let my hand slide on its smooth white surface. It was magnificent...But I took a look at the wall of trophies again. There were three others that stood out to me, favorites of mine. One was a small thing. It wasn't rare, wasn't special, hadn't been a match for my skill-yet it had been brave enough to stand up to me and fight so I killed it. I almost hadn't taken its skull, almost gave it as tribute to Paya...but I had underestimated the creature and found its skull to be as beautiful as the shimmer of sunlight hitting water. It was white but pearled and glossy. I stared at the cat-like shaped pearl skull and knew it was more fitting for my ooman-as she was beautiful and surprising as well.  
I boarded the ship with the present and we were soon on our way and only then did I begin to feel...nervous. The yautja don't feel fear. We are trained as pups not to feel fear. Not to fear death. So I could not translate the feeling as such-but the tense breathing, fluttering insides, and anxiousness I was feeling was unmistakable. You couldn't ever really erase fear. I *worried* that something had happened to her, even in the short period we had been apart.  
And as the ship landed on the ice I still hadn't made up my mind on how to propose-or when, or where. But as the door opened I strode out into the cold with the confidence of a prince, my cloaking device already activated and the two men on my heels.  
I remembered the house pretty well but my wrist controls led me to her front door. I stared at the peeling white paint and the missing door-handle She had a piece of cloth stuffed in the hole. My mind filled with the day I had tried to hunt her. It had been my most successful hunt in a way, and I hadn't even come home with a single skull. My knuckles nudged open the door.  
"Ooman knock before entering." I heard the expert declare.  
My chest vibrated with a quiet growl and I shoved open the door further, its hinges creaking as it swung. I stepped into the house and my helmet scanned threw the thin walls to find her heat signature.  
"Wait here." I commanded and walked threw the room to her.  
My heart was racing as I entered her bedroom. She was just behind another door and my hand reached for the handle when the slight noise of running water stopped and the door opened itself. Her face. I melted.  
I looked down at her small form as she slowly looked up to meet my gaze. I placed my wide palm over her small sternum where I had marked her with my symbol, my name. I wanted her to know she was mine. My throat tightened as I tried to repeat the sentence the expert had taught me on the ride here.  
"What is your name?" I knew it didn't sound the same as when he had said it, but her eyes brightened at the words.  
"...K'lee." She responded. It was her name. I loved her name.  
I stooped to lean my forehead against hers gently, a sign of love and peace on my planet.  
"K'lee" I repeated her beautiful name.  
Her arms slowly slid around my neck. I wanted to pick her up and throw her in bed right then and there, though I knew that was not proper to humans. A proposal after sex seemed suitable enough to me though.  
But then she began to speak a quick string of indistinguishable syllables. I had no idea the meaning of them but that wasn't a problem with the ooman expert. I pulled away from her and headed back towards the room I'd left the two men in. They were both examining her odd house and I just hoped they weren't touching anything. She followed and stepped to my side.  
"Tuhks'ma'he, this is the ooman, my soon-to-be mate. Her name is K'lee. Please tell her you will be translating for us."  
The expert stepped forward to address K'lee. I questioned if the expert was translating property as K'lee's eyes went wide and she grew quiet. I would have at least expected her to ask my name in return.  
"Your ooman is surprised" The expert said with amusement.  
"Ah, surprised you know her language?"  
"No. Surprised you are a prince."  
Well she was in for a lot of surprises I grabbed her wrist excitedly and led her out of her house. Under the stars suddenly seemed like an appropriate setting. The moonlight only complemented her creamy pink skin and her brown eyes sparkled like the stars above us. The air was so crisp and fresh. My heart racing, I spun her around to face me.  
"I was unsure on how to propose-like a human, a yautja, or as a prince." I admitted.  
But a blend of all three seemed appropriate. "The first is a bit dull but I understand it is romantic to an ooman." I heard the expert translate and I dropped to one knee like an ooman proposal in her culture.  
"The second you may find repulsive though." The expert had informed me that dead things weren't considered good gifts to an ooman, but I couldn't let go of that part of my culture, especially after picking out such a perfect skull. What was so special about polished rocks anyhow?  
"Halo'acz, the skull please."  
He handed over the covered skull and I brought it in front of her. I slowly plucked away the dingy cloth covering and the moonlight made the pearl shine with a slight iridescence  
"And the third just won't take no for an answer...K'lee of Earth, will you be my forever mate?"  
I really wished the expert was translating-I couldn't tell what she was thinking or feeling from her face. My lungs were practically paralyzed, awaiting an answer. "Yes" and "no" I knew in ooman. Her dainty hands hovered on the side of the skull and my mind flashed with her dressed up for the wedding among so many aliens and yautja woman that were just no comparison to her.  
But the word that escaped her mouth was wrong. She said the ooman "no". Her hands dropped to her side. I suddenly couldn't breathe at all. Yautja's don't feel vulnerable so why did I feel it? They don't feel weak, and I felt that as well. The white snow and stars were suddenly swirling around me in a blur. This couldn't be happening. I couldn't live without her. I waited for her to say something else-to at least explain.  
She backed away.  
I was panicked to say anything, "You don't have to decide so soon...Please, accompany to my ship. I'd like to show you something."  
Show you I loved you. Show you the stars. Show you I was worthy. I heard the expert translate but again K'lee was silent.  
So before she could back away further, I snatched her wrist to lead her to the ship. She didn't seem to protest.  
There was a swelling in my chest I just couldn't explain-She made me feel like I was dieing. But once she was in the ship I began to feel a little better. She couldn't disappear on me.  
"Hover us above the planet-but not facing it. I don't want her to see it."  
Halo'acz knew I was talking to him and immediately went to the control room. I pressed my hand to K'lee's back to herd her to my trophies. I knew it was an alien thing to her but it was rooted in my mind as a thing females liked. Human males often had taxidermy animals, the expert had informed me, and so I hoped she could connect the two. I could hunt: that showed intelligence and skill and masculinity and that I could protect her.  
K'lee suddenly said something in ooman and the expert responded in her language, without translating, which was suspicious.  
"You are to translate, not to chit chat." I hissed.  
"If you wish, but she is afraid-afraid you are kidnapping her. You hold her wrist and drag her about; her strides are no match for yours."  
I thought about his words and slowed my pace until I just stopped walking altogether. I looked down at K'lee...He just had to be translating wrong. She did not seem afraid to me. She had to know I would never do such a thing.  
With a heavy heart I lead her to my small room of skulls I kept on the ship. And I watched her, waiting. She caught her lip in her teeth and I wished I knew what that meant. But she walked around and looked and quickly stopped And I knew immediately I should have listened to the expert. She stared at the human skulls. If I had seen any being with a yautja skull I would have *their* head: only the yautja could keep skulls and defend their right to them. I had just shown her dead ancestors.  
She lingered on that section, just staring, I had to tear her away from them. The next thing I had to show her would be better.  
I led her by her wrist, but kept in mind her small legs. In the control from was a huge panel that displayed the outside stars. Dark blue with white glittering stars and some pink and Halo'acz had maneuvered us so that one of the stars was close, burning orange on the left side of the screen. And I realized Halo'acz had activated his cloaking device, even though he just sat in the control chair: he was an intuitive one.  
"Expert, activate your cloaking device as well so we can have some privacy."  
He switched it on just as K'lee turned back to us. I stepped towards her and leaned my head on hers and purred, sending vibrations threw both our bodies. I love you.  
I leaned away some and said, "I know you denied me, but I intend to convince you otherwise by your tomorrow night. Do you know how to dance K'lee?"  
She didn't answer, but I moved into position anyhow, wrapping my big fingers around hers and placing my palm on her back. This was nothing the expert taught me-I'd learned this on my own. I began to take the lead when she pulled away. Something told me she knew how to dance, but just didn't want to. Maybe the dance was too old now.  
"I know something you'd enjoy."  
I had hoped the skulls and dancing would lead up to it, but just getting right to it was just as well. I led her to my bed.  
I slid open the door and stepped inside with her right behind me. My body was already readying, warming. The homeostasis netting kept my temperature normal though, kept my heat from reaching out to her. My bed was topped with soft animal pelts and I knew she would look glorious upon them.  
K'lee shook her head back and forth and I wished I knew what that gesture meant.  
"Shall we shag now-or shag later?"  
I loved that pickup line. It was my favorite words in ooman and I'd been waiting for an opportunity to use them since I was a teenager.  
Her jaw dropped.  
I reveled in that look, my loins getting that swelling need.  
She said something and I had to wait for the translation, "How did you learn that? Why in hell did you learn that?"  
"I find ooman mating behavior fascinating. That's where I got the french kiss we shared in the ice cave." I said confidently.  
"Mmm. Well, your not doing the kiss quite right-but I have to admit I liked your way better."  
"The yautja are better at everything."  
"Cocky much?"  
She rested her hands on those curvy hips and another jolt of excitement ran threw me.  
"I suppose so."  
I stared at her, just admiring her body. She moved and shifted, seeming inpatient, so I stepped forward to claim those beautiful hips for myself. She shoved my hands away.  
"You act as though you want nothing to do with me." I said.  
I didn't understand her. She shook her head again and I suddenly felt that shaking meant a bad thing. She began to cry. I knew that of humans, knew that was definitely bad. I didn't know what to do about it however.  
I stood and waited for it to stop but she said, "Will you just take me home? I just need to think. I need to sleep."  
My heart raced with panic. "No. You may sleep here." I said instantly  
She began to cry harder then, but I could not just let her go that easily. I leaned my head down on hers and purred-it seemed to quiet her but I don't know if it really helped anything. I felt like I was loosing her.  
I easily scooped K'lee up, an arm around her back an arm under her knees, and gently placed her on the furs. I didn't know if she would protest, but I laid beside her. She fell asleep quickly. I heard her heart calm.  
I stared at her perfect form, her strange but beautiful face. Those soft eyelids, those full lips, soft skin...I couldn't allow myself to even begin to consider that maybe she just didn't love me. I felt love from her like I felt life in my body and soul.  
But, "What am I doing wrong?" I whispered.  
The translator clicked in thought for a moment and said, "I'm not sure...Have you asked her if she already has a mate?"  
"I did not smell a male in her home. If she is mated she is not very attached. I will convince her I am a better partner."  
"...It may be for the best-her saying no."  
My body surged with anger. I couldn't control the widening of my mandibles and the tensing of my muscles.  
"I only mean that in the best way...You know little about Earth and its culture. Have you given any consideration to these differences? And what of children? What if it comes out deformed?"  
My anger was faltering, but I said, "Anything that she births will be beautiful and loved-no matter what shape it holds."  
Our conversation ended with that and I went back to admiring K'lee in her sleep. I didn't want to wake her, but I gently stroked her strange wonderful hair. To my surprise, she turned and snuggled up next to me. I held her back and waited for her to wake.  
She slept a long time and I was panicked about the loss of time. As her heart beat resumed to normal and she began to wiggle slightly I said, "It is getting late in the day, you slept a long time."  
I didn't want to pressure her, but time was against me. I couldn't just stay on Earth awaiting her answer-there were rules in place that were out of my power to change.  
She didn't answer.  
"Are you hungry?"  
She shook her head. That was a bad sign.  
"Thirsty?"  
She shook her head again.  
"Is there anything you want?"  
I was getting desperate.  
"Answers."  
At least she had finally spoke.  
"You may ask anything."  
"Are we compatible to even exist together? Is it possible?"  
My heart dropped. "Of course it is possible."  
"Can we have children? How long do you live? How old are you? Does your planet have oxygen? What will I do all day? Will I be accepted on your planet? Are there diseases I could catch? Is your food safe for me to eat? What happens to me if you die?"  
The expert translated her words as swiftly as she said them. She stared at me for an answer now. But all I could think was that it didn't matter. I didn't care. I believed we could make anything work.  
"Irrelevant." I said confidently.  
She did not like the answer.  
"Irrelevant?! How can you say that? It doesn't matter if the food is poison to me? Surely doesn't matter to you if you die and I'm stuck alone on a different planet without you!?"  
She quickly began to cry and her body shook feebly with her sadness. I felt as though I had physically hurt her.  
I looked to the expert for advice but he just watched K'lee. I waited for her to stop crying.  
"Take me home, please."  
"I am around sixty in earth years-twenty five in yautja." I said quickly.  
I would try to answer her questions, though I didn't find them significant.  
"Just take me home."  
"Average life span...would be two hundred, in earth years I suppose."  
She was shaking her head AND crying now. Double worse.  
"My planet have oxygen, though not enough. The other gases would kill you anyway."  
She made a strange choked sound like my words her effecting her physically, but I didn't know how to turn things around.  
"But all you would have to do is wear a mask of sorts-or a surgery of some kind to install a filter..." That should have eased her worries.  
"Prince, your choice of words is...not...fitting. The ooman is becoming angry. You are making things worse. Take the ooman home."  
I didn't want to acknowledge his words, but her tensing muscles were unmistakable  
"...I..." I didn't want to say it but the expert was already translating, "I will take you back home now K'lee."  
She seemed content with the answer, and that only made my heartache worsen. I wouldn't kidnap her, wouldn't lie to her, but I wouldn't give up on her either.  
"Expert, join Halo'acz and I in the main control room." I didn't trust him alone with her.  
I quickly left the room with him following behind me, my helmet outlining his form in blue, but he was otherwise invisible. I marched to the control room to stand in front of Halo'acz.  
"Set us down in her home land, but somewhere warm and beautiful. I want to convey a point to her."  
The expert eyed me curiously, but I had a plan, a last chance to win her over. I had to forget human customs and disregard whether skulls were gross to her. The expert was wrong in that respect, always wanting to match her culture. She fell in love with me and I'm an alien to her and so there had to be something she liked about that. It was the differences that made it special...Deep down she wanted different, even if she was afraid of it.

I felt the ship land and went to collect K'lee. She was sitting on my bed and eagerly stood up when I opened the door. I led her threw the ship and had to convince myself I wasn't loosing her by stepping off the ship.  
K'lee immediately said something and I didn't need to know what she said. It didn't matter. The expert walked by my side but I didn't wait for his translation to say, "I'm trying to show you possibilities. This land is gorgeous. Why live with so much ice? And why even live on Earth? I can give you a better life. I can give you this-this warmth, this beauty." I'd already rehearsed the words in my head.  
In center of Alaska held its heart. Mountains and trees, crystal lakes, wonderful animals and flowers, all bathed in blue and green. It held innocence and beauty and it was almost magical. That is what surrounded us, what I had to offer her. She seemed to look around, considering my words-but I didn't want her to think too long and come to her own conclusions. Her hair whipped around behind her in soft tendrils. I pulled K'lee against me and she didn't resist, but instead rested her hands in my chest.  
"I know you are afraid. I know I am asking you to forget your home. I cannot answer all your questions. I don't know how everything will turn out. But K'lee, all I want, is to be with you."  
K'lee began to cry again, her eyes glazing over. I was failing.  
"K'lee, I love you."  
She started to shake her head but nodded instead. I hoped that was good.  
"K'lee, be my mate."  
The wind was picking up and swirling confusingly around us, battling for a direction.  
"K'lee, just say yes."  
She began to sob then and the clouds released their sorrow as well, cold rain patering down on us both. Her fingers clung to my netting and her head leaned down onto me. The thick clouds quickly stole the sun away and we were both quickly soaked. K'lee began to shake against me.  
I had failed.  
She was no longer mine.  
But I could not let her freeze and so I pushed her away, "You are so cold. I did not expect this area to rain so." I apologized.  
"It rarely storms here. I've never actually been in a thunderstorm...but I don't really mind it." She whispered.  
"You are too cold." But I knew of a solution other than ushering her back on the ship so soon. I quickly undid my netting and felt my body warming already. I dropped it in a careless pile and pulled K'lee back to me.  
She sucked in a quick, surprised breath that amused me.  
"My body stays warm when you are near, K'lee. The netting practically prevents me from burning to a crisp." I explained.  
She fell silent and I watched the sky. Never had I been to a planet that seemed more alive. Dense gray clouds, like angry smoke, made a moving mass above us. The wind pushed at our bodies making me feel off balance. Light erupted in the sky in random streaks followed by thunderous roars that made the ground shake. It was dangerously magnificent.  
But I needed an answer, even if it was no again.  
I stroked her smooth hair, feeling it was the last time I would, "Do you have an answer for me?"  
She nodded and I'd come to see that as a good sign.  
"Please, Paya, may it be a yes." I hadn't meant the expert to translate my prayer but he did.  
She fell silent, which was a bad sign. She was saying no.  
"K'lee..." I begged.  
A yautja does not beg. A prince does not beg. I was begging and praying and hoping. Lightning was dancing threw the sky all around and above us, creating a strobe-light effect as they lit up the dark sky. The air held a constant vibration.  
"I do love you..."  
But...I was waiting for the expert to translate that word. I knew it was coming. She went silent-but that wasn't good enough. I had to hear the word as she looked into my eyes.  
I griped her shoulders and gave her a desperate shake, "Ooman, do not torture me!"  
I was so close to falling apart. Just stick the knife in and be done with it. Humans were known for their torture.  
And again, she said the wrong word.  
"Yes."  
But this was a good word.  
I kissed her. I kissed her with my body and my soul. I held her soft face with my mandibles and my tongue lapped up her taste with fervent languid licks, feeling the grooves and ridges and sliding down the back of her throat. I wrapped my arms around her back and hauled her up out of the air. Her legs wound around my torso, her arms went around my neck, and she moaned. It did wonders to my libido and I felt my very core heating in response. Her face pulled away from mine then and she squeezed my hair and spoke. My chest let out a pleasurable rumble to the pressure.  
Though I didn't care really what she was saying I was pleasantly surprised by the translation, "Strip, you dirty alien."  
Prince's don't listen to commands-but I quickly obeyed. My hands cupped under her arms like a child and I set her in the grass. Her hair clumped and stuck to her face in a way my hair never could. I dropped everything to the ground and one thing rose. Surging with heated need my cock stood out from by body pointing directly at the one thing it wanted.  
K'lee continued her torture-though it was delicious torture I enjoyed. She stared at me and slowly brought her shirt up. It slid over the pink skin of her stomach, revealing that strangely adorable belly button. Higher still the cloth went, unraveling those plump breasts I just couldn't get enough of. The rain pattered over them, cascading down, and her nipples dripped with those clear drops. She shimmied out of her pants first, and then her underwear second. She kicked away her slippers and stood before me utterly naked in the midst of an angry gray thunderstorm. I surged forward to claim her breasts, my claws grasping at the sensitive flesh. I slid my thumbs around her erect nipples. I looked her body all over and let my hands explore down to her hips and then slide back up, just loving every inch of her. And I suddenly knew how I wanted to take her. I firmly griped her forearm and spun her away from me so I could see the curve of her spine and the shape of her ass. I cupped each of her breasts in my palms then and jerked her back against my muscles. K'lee wriggled and rubbed against my body and lifted her face up to me, her arms snaking around my neck. I looked down into her eyes. This was mine. She was mine.  
I slowly bent my knees to lower myself into position. I didn't have to nudge her legs apart, she did that for me and her back arched with readiness. And only movement out of the corner of my eye reminded me that we had an audience.  
It was on the tip of my tongue to tell him to leave, but to be honest, I liked the idea of being watched. I thrust my girth into her softness with one deft swoop. The expert shifted his weight, obviously intrigued and aroused. We put on quite a show for him.  
I held her slick body against mine, my hands still groping her plentiful chest, and I slid my length out of her just to dive right back in. My deep strokes had her rising to her toes every time. Lightning bursted threw the sky and a booming clap of thunder raddled threw our hot bodies. Her hair smelled so sweet and the rain smelled so earthy. I withdrew my slick shaft from her again, so slowly, reveling in the feel of that tightness around my tip. Then I surged back into her moist softness with a grunt, jostling her body and I kept rising within her as deep as I could. She squirmed and whimpered, rising to her toes in the soggy grass as I impaled her. The expert had crept closer to us. I quickened my pace then, absolutely ravaging her with vigorous strokes. She began to shake her head-but this was different-a mindless thrashing that conveyed her absolute desperation. Her hands grasped fistfuls of my hair and squeezed, only charging me with more frantic energy. I roared with the storm. My power surged up out of me to form a deafening sound. I fucked her harder, sending the energy back to her, short strokes creating a blissful buildup of pleasure like a dam about to bust. The expert had left. I could only assume it was too much for him, too much of an allure to join us-and I don't think I would have turned him down if he had tried. The thought of K'lee sandwiched between two hot alien bodies had me burning. Her body buckled, shuddered, and collapsed against me. All her weight was in my hands as I continued to pummel her until my release broke from me and spilled into her center. She stirred some with my release, squirming in my grip, but soon sunk again with spent rubbery muscles. I held her up, and she slowly lifted her face up to meet my eyes. I gently nuzzled her neck. I could never be happier.


	5. Part3 Solar Flare

Blizzard Part 5  
(Blizzard Part 3 Solar flare)  
"What now?" I whispered, still held in his arms, the rain soaking us both.  
The prince cocked his head at me and then looked back at the ship. I didn't hear any translation and that made me feel immensely relieved. It meant that the translator hadn't been watching us after all.  
I smiled and leaned away from him, my muscles still wet noodles, but I could stand. Again, the wind had taken away my clothes but his heavy pile of gadgets and metal was still intact. He dressed. I stood naked in the rain, beginning to feel the cold seeping in without his body next to mine.  
He reached for me but didn't grab my wrist to haul me around. This time he entwined his fingers with mine and I walked by his side. We walked up the ramp and into the ship-and then he had to haul me forward as both the translator and the other yautja greeted us. The prince clicked back to them and pulled my naked body against him.  
"So are you taking me home for real now?"  
All three of them stared down at me as my words were translated.  
"...or how does this all work?" I squeaked.  
"You will come and live with me on our planet. We will marry. We will honeymoon like humans on an exotic planet. We will have as many children as possible."  
I blushed at his straightforwardness. "...Well that's wonderful and all...but...what about now-now. Do you fake my death? Or do I simply...disappear?"  
That drowning sadness was consuming me again. What would my mother think?  
The translator and the prince talked. I really had to learn their language. I waited patiently.  
"The decision is yours." He finally said.  
I almost wished I just didn't have a choice. How do you decide something like that? If my death was faked my mom and friends would mourn-but eventually move on. If I just disappeared...everything was left to their imagination: murder, kidnap, runaway and they would just never know. How long would they search for me?  
I wasn't sure which one sounded worse.  
"Can I say goodbye? Can I ever come back to Earth?"  
"When you leave, it will be for the last time K'lee. As Earth doesn't acknowledge aliens like other planets we've tried to keep it that way for better hunting, and to make sure oomans don't invent a global defense to lock us out as other planets have in the past...Visiting will not be seen as a good enough reason to allow you to come back." The translator spoke without the prince's words again and the prince splayed out his mandibles at the translator.  
They bickered.  
I tried to think. Tried to decide.  
"I just want to grab some stuff and disappear" I said after a while. The thought of standing in front of my mother and saying it was the last time I would ever see her and that I can't explain why had me practically wrenching. Just disappearing would keep things simple...So why did I feel so horrible about it?

It took a short few seconds to land next to my house. My stomach was twisting in knots as I stepped off the ramp into the snow. And holy shit it was cold, my feet were stinging and burning-I ran into the house before I froze and dressed. Then I began to pack. I didn't have a suitcase, as I never traveled. Clothes and combs and shampoo. Shoes and deodorant Dry foods. What else? I was sure I was forgetting something...My heart was aching and I quickly sat down on the edge of my bed before I crumpled to the floor. Breathe. Warm tears began to slide down my face. My heart felt like it was in a vice. My throat was tightening. I cried until I felt warmth pressed to my forehead and heard that distinctive purr. I melted. The prince's outline crackled with blue in front of me before his cloaking device shut off. I wrapped my arms around his warm neck and let my eyes close...I took a deep, slow breath.  
I let go of him and leaned away a minute later. I could do this. I could do it for him.  
I filled plastic bags with all the stuff I thought I might need-especially feminine products-and I headed for the door, ready to say goodbye to Earth. But the phone just had to ring. I turned back to look at the number. It was my mom. It just had to be her. I bit my lip. The phone rang a few times and then went silent. I could feel the swelling pressure behind my eyes, so ready to release that liquid pain. I couldn't breathe but I forced myself to walk out of the house and up the metal ramp of the ship before I could listen to any message she left.

I huddled myself against the bedroom wall as I felt the ship lift off with that odd floating feel. I stared at the swirling white fog around my body. My friends just would have thought I was crazy if I told them I was leaving-or even mentioned aliens. My mom would have hated me. She divorced dad because of talk about that stuff...Bedtime stories were of aliens. Vacations were fishing and looking for signs of Sasquatch..I understood why she did it. But now I felt I had no one to turn to. Why couldn't she just believe him like I had? If she had just listened to him, I could have said goodbye.  
It was a silly excuse really. I was making it her fault, and I knew that was wrong.  
I couldn't get past my feelings, my anger, my guilt, my pain...until I saw his planet. I stood in front of the window that had taken away my breath with its view of the stars, and felt my breath stolen from me again. We descended on it so quickly my eyes were desperate to soak up every detail. It looked like a darker version of Earths moon-riddled with craters even. But as we got closer I could see the numerous veins of bright blue rivers in contrast to the dark ground. The buildings were a mix of pyramids and skyscrapers, and all were made of of that same odd metal that looked kinda like stone. My heart was racing wildly as the ship began to land. The sky was so cloudless but pure white in color. Their sun illuminated everything in a slight orangish glow. I began to see streets and ships and the patterns on the buildings. There were no plants or trees that I could see at all. The ship settled on top of one of the stepped pyramids. I felt like I was going to burst into a pile of confetti...or faint.  
"K'lee don't be afraid."  
I barely acknowledged the translators words. I wasn't afraid. I was excited. Ecstatic About to burst.  
That feeling vanished quickly.  
The ship descended down into the pyramid and we were surrounded by plain metal walls. The wonderful view if his planet vanished and something changed in the air. I could feel it. The air felt thick and it made my throat tingle uncomfortably. There didn't seem to be enough oxygen. I felt sorta lightheaded. My heart felt sluggish but panicked and I just couldn't stop blinking. What was wrong with me? I turned to find the prince but he had been right behind me the whole time and I smacked into his stomach.  
"Something's wrong." I whined into his netting.  
"Be calm, it is only decontamination. The ship's sensors know what substances and beings are aboard and would not chose a gas that would harm you. It will dissipate soon enough."  
The prince looked at the translator but didn't seem to mind him speaking without him. I felt my shoulders drop and my muscles relax some-but I still jumped when the door automatically opened and the ramp unfolded.  
The prince began to click and grumble in his language and the translator said, "K'lee the next door will not let you pass as it is not automatically air controlled beyond that point. You may not leave the ship until you have something to allow you to breathe on his planet. I will be back soon, I promise. Halo'acz will stay with you."  
"Ok." I said nervously.  
Why he wouldn't at least leave the translator with me was a mystery. I stared back at the other yautja as I heard the ramp and door close. He wouldn't even look at me. I hoped the prince returned soon.

I was sitting in the middle of his bed, rubbing my toes in the soft fur when the prince and translator returned.  
"Come here K'lee...Do you remember how I said you could have a sort of filter to breath our air?"  
Yes, he had used the word "surgery" and "install". I nodded.  
"Well, it is time for that."  
Surgery. I gulped. I slid off the bed and he stepped forward to entwine his fingers in mine. My heart was beating so fast I thought it might just run away from me.  
A different yautja stood just outside the door. He was tall and more muscular with a darker metal mask. He clicked to the prince who promptly led me to a small table they had erected in the middle of the ship. The prince scooped me up and laid me on my back. I stared at the ceiling the bright light reminding me of my days visiting the dentist...but looking up I saw no lights. It was just like the panels of the ceiling were emitting light without glowing or hurting your eyes. It was a small distraction for a short moment but I quickly refocused on the stranger as he held up some sort of tool. His dark clawed hand swept over my face to apply pressure on my forehead so I couldn't move as the other hand raised to my throat. My heart was speeding out of control and my body felt buzzing with fear.  
"Wait." I whimpered, "Don't you guys have any painkillers?"  
"The yautja don't fear pain."  
I guess that was a no. My hands balled into tight fists. My chest was heaving as I felt the cold metal press against the sensitive skin of my neck and I knew I had to calm down but my body just wouldn't listen.  
It hurt, just for a second-like the sting of a flu shot. And then I felt something moving inside my throat uncomfortably almost like it was expanding but that faded quickly as well. The pressure holding my head down disappeared and the yautjas hands fell away. My eyes were wide and waiting. That couldn't have been it.  
"You may sit up K'lee."  
I slowly pushed at the table under me and rose to sitting position.  
"Is that it?" I asked timidly, nervous to be so optimistic.  
"Yes."  
"Well shit you could have told me it was going to be that easy I was about to have a bloody panic attack!"  
I had four yautjas tilting their heads at me. I threw my hands up and hoped off the table. Install It really was that easy. Relief flooded over me in waves.  
"So what now?" I chirped.  
"You are to be prepared and presented to the King who will judge you, and he will decide whether the wedding will proceed, if you are worthy...or not."  
My heart froze. Shit. I looked up at the prince's red eyes. His knuckles brushed my cheek as he spoke.  
"Do not worry. I know he will love you."  
I gave him a shy smile, just ogling at him, and he held my hand to lead me from the ship.

He led me threw the labyrinth of hallways to a room with a huge bed with beautiful black and white reticulated furs on top. The translator was with us, but the other yautjas hadn't followed. I stared at the immense collection of skulls that lined the wall behind the bed. They were arranged specifically, forming patterns on the wall. Longer skulls jutting out to the sides of the bed. Rings of larger skulls with smaller ones in the middle and such. But what were we doing in what I assumed to be his bedroom?  
The prince let go of my hand to pick me up and set me in the middle of the bed. I tilted my head at him as he just stood there, watching me. I fidgeted with my nails.  
"I know I dismissed the fact that you will be judged...but I am worried, K'lee. This has to go well."  
"Well tell me what I should do. What will he do? What should I say?"  
"Give him your utmost respect. Answer any questions with great detail, but don't bring up anything he wouldn't know. Don't interrupt him. Always look him in the eyes. Don't shy away if he touches you. Don't look back at me or the expert. Obey any command he gives without hesitation...There are many kings and many elders but each gets great respect."  
All I could do was nod. I assumed the "expert" was the translator. But everything he said was pretty basic-which made me feel like somehow this wasn't going to be easy even though it should have been. Dear god don't fail me now.  
"Are you ready K'lee?"  
I shook my head vigorously. I didn't want to keep the king waiting but I just didn't feel...proper. My hair had dried after the rain but only after I'd already packed my comb did I see how much of a mess it was and ran my fingers threw it. I had put on a band t shirt and jeans and tennis shoes.  
"I feel like I should change...I feel so ordinary."  
He made a strange vibrating sound and clicked to the translator.  
"Ordinary! You are an alien on this planet...but if it gives you confidence, I will have your clothes brought to you."  
I nodded and he gave the command to the translator who quickly left the room. I know he couldn't understand me, but I asked, "Do you know how to braid hair?" I knew he didn't

Thankfully, the translator was more than happy to learn a human thing such as braiding. After I combed threw it, I had him do my hair in braids as thick as their hair was, so it kinda loomed like their dreads. I outlined my eyes in black. I painted my nails a sapphire blue. And I put on my nicest blue jeans with little jewels on the back pockets and a cute low-cut, long sleeve top.  
I still didn't feel presentable.  
I dug out my rings and a necklace. I put on a different pair of shoes. Sparkly lipstick. What else? I sprayed myself with perfume...I looked the best I could possibly look.  
I still didn't feel ready.  
"How do women on your planet make themselves look their best?"  
"They get naked."  
I glared at him. "I'm serious."  
"As is he, ooman." The translator informed me, "Like Greek statues on your planet, naked is the most beautiful. Some jewelry. Some paint. But naked."  
I stared at him. I couldn't possibly go to the king naked. There was a definite line between looking impressive to others and being outright slutty.  
"I guess I'm ready then..."  
The prince cupped my chin with his hand and stared down at me. My stomach got all fluttery.  
I followed him threw the corridors but he had to practically drag me threw the doorway and shove me forward when we got there. I wasn't paying attention to what kind of room we were as much as the king sitting in front of me. He looked very similar to the prince in size, muscle tone, and skin color. But, his dreads were a dark brown compared to the prince's lighter brown. The bands in his hair were almost all copper colored and the prince's were all different colored. The rings on his neck were copper as well when the prince's were tarnished brass. He clicked in his language and I found his voice was rougher as well.  
"Well, step forward woman. I've been waiting for you."  
I tried not to shake as I walked all the way up to the king, leaving my prince far behind me. And I realized I didn't know anything-the prince had practicality told me nothing! How close should I walk to him? Should I bow to him? Should I introduce myself? The king stared at me all over, his eyes a vibrant green with tinges of red.  
"Your name?" He looked into my eyes and I fought back the urge to look away.  
"I'm Kaylee."  
The king suddenly stood and my heart raced but I made sure I didn't back away.  
His eyes went back to my body. "You are quite exotic."  
His clawed hand brushed gently against my arm, "But you are small."  
The king slowly walked in a circle around me, "You appear to make my son very happy."  
He stood back in front of me and looked back in my eyes, "But you are still prey."  
And with that, the king extracted a metal stick that quickly sprang into action, forming a menacing spear. I blinked at him. My mind went to kings and queens and knighting ceremonies-and how swords were tapped on people's shoulders. The king posed the spear to pierce threw my heart, and I wasn't sure how he was going to do the same kinda thing with a spear, but I didn't budge.  
The kings eyes narrowed at me though. Slowly, he lowered the spear. I begun to think maybe I had failed somehow-but then the spear collapsed again and he thrust it into my arms. I gripped the cold metal with a surprise  
"You are a brave ooman...Ze'ekelse'qwe, you have my blessing. After the solar flare inform me when the wedding will take place."  
And I was left staring at the odd spear in my hands as the king swept past me and left. As the door closed behind him, the prince came running to me and wrapped his burly arms round me. His chest was absolutely heaving and his skin was burning hot. I could only assume he was excited. My lips curved to a grin...but I had two questions.  
"Hey...was that your name? The Ze..."  
The prince held me tighter, "I'd forgotten you still didn't know my name. Yes, K'lee, my name is prince Ze'ekelse'qwe."  
I bit my lip.  
"Zee..ick.."  
"Ze'ekelse'qwe"  
"Zee. Ick. Eyel..."  
"Ze'ekelse'qwe, darling."  
"Zee. Ick. Eyel. Sey. Kay...Zee ick ay el sey kay..."  
"Almost. Ze'ekelse'qwe."  
"Zeeick-ayel say-kay."  
"...I guess that is close enough..."  
"Zeikaelsey-k..Zeikae...zzzz...oh man its going to take me a while to remember that." It gave me a headache just trying to pronounce it and I knew it was way off.  
"Sweetheart, I don't care if you never learn it."  
I blushed, but still felt bad. I would learn his name eventually. But that brought us to the next question.  
"Why did he give me his spear? And how do I use it?"  
"A wedding gift and there is a button on the side..." he pointed to the spear but I suddenly remembered another question.  
"And what's the solar flare he mentioned?"  
"Our sun often bursts with brightness at random times-frequently enough that our technology, buildings, and ships are built to withstand it. As long as you stay indoors all will be well."  
"Hmm. So what do we do now?"  
"I intend to take you to my bed and fuck you vigorously. You have no idea how close to...how close the king was to saying no."  
My mouth hung open some but I was smiling like a fool.  
"Well its too bad we can't go outside to fuck as weather-related phenomena seem to be our theme. We haven't touched a bed yet."  
"...You know, your right, K'lee. We shall continue the theme. Come with me and we will make love during the solar flare." He let go of my body and began to drag me towards the door.  
"Wait, didn't you just pretty much say we'd turn to potato chips out there?!"  
"My ship can withstand the blast."  
I thought about the huge window and all the stars, wondering what exactly a solar flare would look like.  
The prince clicked to the translator a moment before we headed back through the ornate hallways to the ship. He dragged me aboard and I watched as he fiddled with the controls for a minute. I watched the dark walls around the ship begin to zip by until we were back on top of the stepped pyramid. The once white sky was now an amber color and I didn't know if it had something to do with the sun blast or if it was just the color it took on for the time of day it was. The ship took off with a floating, almost like when going downhill in a car, your insides feel like they shift slightly. I watched eagerly as he steered directly towards the sun. It was glowing bright but the sight of it didn't hurt or burn my eyes at all threw the window. It got closer and closer in the window I was actually beginning to worry some. But libido erases all worries.  
He had my heart skipping beats as he surged forward and held me firmly around the waist, pressing me to his heat. In the corner of my eye I watched the sun begin to brighten. His thin warm tongue lashed around my jaw line to my collar bone before I heard the loud sound of tearing cloth. I gasped as his hands as well as those sharp mandibles ripped the clothes off my body. And he just didn't tear it to get it off me-no, he ripped and tore it up like an absolute animal and dropped the shreds at our feet. He let out a deep feral growl that vibrated threw my body, literally shaking my rib cage. And the sun surged with light then, taking over the entire screen with its brightness. It bathed us in a yellow glow. His clothes came off in a flash and his alien member was more than ready for me-but I admit I got a little distracted. I'd never seen anything like that before. A hoop of bright orange erupted from the sun and extended out to us. My heart was racing as the solid burning orange hit the ship, shooting over the window with streaks of beautiful color. The ship jerked with the force and I fumbled into his arms, unable to maintain my balance as well as keep my eyes on it. I vaguely felt his reptilian hands on my naked body as I watched the bold streaks of yellows and oranges flying off the screen like a moving painting. Zooming, wriggling streams of color formed a waterfall that rushed in front of us and took my breath away. The prince lifting me up from the ground and plastering my back against the glass finally woke me from my daze though. He held me level to his face and his long, thin tongue probed my mouth. The ship shook and jerked and rumbled. The screen curved around the front of the ship and so the colors washed over to the sides of me like my body was parting the dangerous waves. I was ignited. The power from the sun warmed the ship and some, the heat sinking into my naked ass so smashed up against it. I seized the prince's waxy dreads in my hands and my tongue battled for dominance this time. His taste was amazing and strange, like a spice I recognized but couldn't put my mind on the name. I whimpered into his kiss when I found my tongue too short to explore all I wanted to. His hot engorged cock was pressed on the inside of my leg and I felt him slide me down the glass some to enter me. I quickly held my dangling legs shut. He broke our kiss and tilted his head to the side in questioning, but growled. I gave him a hard shove-but it was like pushing at the ground, you would never fucking move it.  
"K'lee?"  
I was confusing him. But I wasn't giving up on what I wanted. I shoved at his chest again and he promptly dropped me to the ground. Good boy. I gave his arm a tug and pointed to the ground. He peered down at me, unblinking. So I reached up and grabbed a hold of the rings around his neck and pulled him down. He let me guide him lower and lower until he was on his knees, his back facing the screen and the suns rush of colors. He was still confused, but he wouldn't be for long. I raised my leg and rested my foot on his chest to shove him to the ground. He laid on his back and I stood above him, my legs on each side of his body, my hands on my hips. Heat radiated from his body like fire. His hands reached out to open arms and I dropped to my knees. He groped at my breasts but I quickly held his wrists and forced them above his head. I lowered my face to his then, and kissed his forehead. He purred loudly at the touch. I leaned away and shimmied down his body a little until I felt his raised cock against the skin of my ass. I lifted above him and positioned myself, my center so moist and ready for him. He was too eager though and thought to cheat. His hips raised to try and and gain entrance and I had to lift myself away some. He only managed to excite me more, the tip of his soft cock rubbing against my clit. I shoved at his stomach to get him to lie still again and I decided to torture us both. I began to sway my hips back and forth against his erect cock, my juices lubing him up and my swollen clit sending sparks threw my body. I raised my face to the view in front of me-the pulsing stream of color like magma. My hands went to my head to prop up my breasts and I tussled my braided hair just loving the torture. His alien body was surging with hot desire and again his hands rose to touch my skin. I moaned as his fingers tweezed at my hard nipples, allowing a second of pleasure before I forced his hands away, securing them behind his head and all those thick dreads.  
I broke before he did again; I couldn't resist. I lifted to hover over his thick cock and slowly let myself ease down onto him. I reveled in the gentle stretching of my walls as my center consumed him, a perfect girth for me, as though we were made for each other. I could feel the veins in his shaft as I slid down onto him. My eyes slid closed as I reached the base of him, as I had all of him I side me. I just loved the feel of being filled up-but my body still ached and wanted and that fueled my hips to movement. Slowly, at first, up and down, tilting my hips forward or back, the slickness inside me growing. The sun flared with energy again, crashing with a burst of color like paint and causing the ship to rock and vibrate. My hips undulated with steady rhythm causing my own waves of crashing pleasure inside me. The ship was so warm and his muscular body was so hot. The solar flare was rushing around me. I picked up my pace, rising higher and fucking him harder. My breath was quickening, my need and desperation growing. I could feel the beads of sweat cascading down the curve of my back and rolling down the sides of my face as I rode him. With the oranges and yellows in my view and the burning desire from the body under me I felt as though I was fucking the sun itself.  
I couldn't contain my moan of elation as I felt my orgasm rip threw my body with a shutter. I felt his explosion inside me a split second later but it didn't burn like it always had before-by body was too hot and sweaty to be affected. I smiled with satisfaction and stretched out on top of his chest. His arms wrapped around my heaving sweaty body. I watched the vivid colors fade as our breaths and hearts calmed.


End file.
